


Happy family recipe

by YayaSamuko



Series: µ's & Aqours Lily Family [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Adopted Children, F/F, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: This is a collection of short one-shot in which the girls from Aqours take role being a married couple and having children(s). [Adult life] Feel free to request a pairing and their children(s)! [New: added 'guest' characters to spice up the story]





	1. YoshiMari, baby Hanamaru

It was Christmas and candles like other magical light were illuminating the night sky. Most people were at home, in the company of their families.

Inside the Ohara residence, thing was going peacefully. The heiress who had long blonde hair was sitting on the sofa, beside her wife – a dark-blue-haired woman – while the two were watching their daughter sing and dance a recital.

“Zura!” The young 8 years brunette who was their daughter ended her performance with her signature tic. The two women clapped their hands while letting go of some giggles.

“Nice performance, Zuramaru!” The shorter woman stood up first and took her daughter in her hand. She rubbed their cheeks together. The girl whose name was Hanamaru giggled while returning the hug.

“That was _amazing! Good job, my daughter_!” The blonde congratulated in English to emphasis her opinion.

After letting go of more giggles, the three of them gathered near the chimney where presents were gathered near the Christmas three. The brunette’s eyes widened as Yoshiko placed her on the cough. While the blue-haired woman sat at her right, Mari got on her left and lit the TV on to watch some kid performances.

Hanamaru let out of some giggles. “Maru is so happy to spend Christmas with Mama and Mommy, zura!”

Yoshiko smiled at their daughter and patted her head. “Mama is happy as well!”

Mari placed the remote device and hugged their daughter by the side. “Mommy is so proud of you!”

After one hour, they finally decided to open the gifts. The young girl went first and the smile on her face widened more as she took the large teddy bear out of its box. “It’s really for Maru?” She turned at the older women who just smiled and nodded their heads. “Thank you, Mama and Mommy!”

The blonde went next and was surprised to see a DVD inside it. It was a compilation of Rock music live that she wanted so bad for a while now, but never got the chance to get because it was the rarest item on the market. She turned to her wife who was giving her an all-knowing smile. “Yoshiko, how did you?”

“Never underestimate a fallen angel’s talent!”

Yoshiko was the last one to open her gift and the huge smile on her face spoke for herself. Inside the box was a complete asset of candle, summoning book, high quality DC recorder and a gothic Lolita dress. Hanamaru hugged her new teddy bear as the two women hugged each other by the side.

After that was the time for diner. They had soup and cake. The three of them laughed while eating everything they could. They were really happy to spend Christmas surrounded by people they loved.

“Ne, ne…” Hanamaru put a paper on the table. “You see, Maru got a perfect score, zura!”

The two women smiled at their daughter. “We are proud of you, Zuramaru!”

After taking care of the dishes, they all returned into their room. As the two women entered their bedroom, they exchanged few kisses before falling on the bed. “Nice job today as well!”

They changed into their nightglows and made themselves comfortable on the bed. Just as they were about to turn the light off, the door leading to their room slightly opened, revealing Hanamaru who was hugging a pillow. Said girl was fidgeting with the hem of her pajama’s skirt.

Mari just smiled and patted the spot in between her wife and her. “Come!”

That one word was enough as the brunette ran near the bed and jumped in between her Mama and Mommy. She made herself comfortable and nodded her head as Yoshiko turned the light off.

While Mari decided to hug their daughter from behind, the dark-blue-haired woman placed a kiss on their daughter’s forehead and sandwiched the young girl in between her wife and her… but it was not as if Hanamaru didn’t like it. In fact, she love being in such position.

“Good night, honey!” The blonde kissed their daughter’s hair and the three soon fell asleep.


	2. YouRiko, baby Chika

It was a normal spring day where students like workers were walking there and there. The sun has just risen few hours ago and nearly everyone were preparing for a long day at work or at school.

The Sakurauchi were no different. The three members of the family – a taller woman with long wavy dark-red hair, another woman with shorter gray hair and their ginger daughter who was in her 10s – were gathered at the kitchen while eating pancakes with mikan juice.

“So, today is the ‘day’, right?” The red-haired woman pointed as she took a sip from her tea. She was already clad in a dark-blue business suit, a handbag placed on a chair beside her.

“Yeah!” The youngest member of the Sakurauchi replied generically as she swallowed a whole bread inside her mouth. “Is Mama going to accompany Chika?”

Before answering, the tallest member of the family gently placed her teacup on the table and gave her daughter a warm smile. “I guess we’ll do it! I have to see the chairwoman anyway.”

“That’s great!” Chika cheered as she jumped out of her chair and ran toward where her Mommy was.

The gray-haired woman was busy taking care of some dishes as her daughter ran to her and hugged her. The woman – whose name was Yô – smiled at the shorter girl before placing the things at the side. “Are you done eating, Chika-chan?”

The girl nodded.

“Then, let’s change, won’t you?”

True enough; the ginger was still clad in her pajama – mostly composed of a baggy T-shirt and short short. The two of them walked upstairs and Chika quickly undressed as the older woman grabbed her daughter’s new uniform.

The attire was composed of a white T-shirt where the school’s logo was printed at the back and on the front pocket, a red short and a green beret. Yô helped her daughter dressing up and they went down after making sure everything was in order.

As they arrived downstairs, they could see that Riko was already ready to live anytime as she was standing near the entrance door while changing into her outdoor shoes. She lifted her head and smiled as she saw the arrival of her wife and daughter. “Are you done yet?”

Chika nodded and ran beside her before changing into her outdoor shoes as well. Yô walked near the door as well, but in a slower pace. Once the ginger was done putting her shoes, the three pushed the door open, only to bee greeted by a clear blue sky, gentle wind and the sigh of few house in the surrounding.

They were living in a residential area. Their house was larger than the surrounding house and they were proud of it. While Riko was working as a University teacher, Yô was the housewife and Chika was still a grade schooler. It was the day where school was about to start once again after three months of winter break.

Soon enough, Riko and Chika walked out as the housewife just waved at them as the older red-head held their daughter’s hand. The two Sakurauchi arrived in front of a silver coupé, 4 seats, model 2006 that was theirs and wasted no time getting inside. While the older woman went on the driver’s seat, her daughter sat next to her on the passenger’s seat.

Chika couldn’t help but to open the window and lit the car’s radio up. She waved at Yô, a smile in her face as Riko couldn’t help but to let go of some giggles before powering the engine up and started driving out of the residence toward the girl’s new school.

[-x-x-x-]

It was evening and most people were already at home, relaxing. Inside the Sakurauchi residence, Riko was sitting on the couch, watching a piano live performance while Yô was reading a magazine while waiting for the diner to cook. Bored, Chika ran toward her room and got out minutes later with a toy microphone and video recorder in hand.

The young grade schooler walked toward the exit door and turned back inside with the camera device in front of her. “Sakurauchi Chika there! Today, Chika is going to make a documentary about Chika’s life.” She spoke on the microphone while starting to walk inside. “So, here we go first!” She arrived at the hallways leading toward two doors at the left, one at the right and a stair leading upstairs at the end of the hallway.

The young girl walked inside the first door at the left and was inside a rather large room where few couches were placed around a low table, a HD TV placed at the side of the room, few shelves at the side, containing few trophies and cups. The woman who was busy watching the TV turned to the newcomer and made a confused face. “Is there something the matter, Chika-chan?”

“Nope!” The little girl placed the toy camera in front as to ‘film’ the older woman. “We are actually doing a documentary and would like Mama’s help by replying few questions.”

Riko couldn’t help but to giggle at their daughter’s antic, but decided to play along. “Okay, so what exactly do you want me to do?”

Chika’s face brightened at these words as she jumped beside the woman on the couch and stared bombarding her with question. “So, name, age, profession, address, phone number, matrimonial status, number of children, hobbies, likes, dislikes and projects for the future.”

 _“For few questions, these are questions.”_ The red-head had a hard time trying to hold her laugher as she sat straight, thinking of a good way to react well toward her daughter’s shenanigans. “All right, here I go with the replies. So, I’m Sakurauchi Riko, 35 years-old. I teach music and art at the University of Uranohoshi. The Sakurauchi’s residence is somewhere in the town of Uchiura. Our home’s address is ‘ChikaRikoYô’ channel. I am married to a loveable woman named Sakurauchi Yô and have a lovely daughter named Sakurauchi Chika. My hobbies are playing piano, drawing, singing and playing with Chika-chan. I love my wife and daughter, but I am no good with dogs. As for the future, let’s say that my only wish would be to always be with Yô and Chika-chan.”

The ginger’s expression went from ‘wow’ to a huge smile as she jumped away from the couch. “Thank you for your honest reply. We will now process into the next room. See you soon for a next episode of ‘Sakurauchi family’ documentary.”

After bowing at the older woman, Chika ran toward the other room, only to end up at the bathroom. It was large enough to allow two adult women and a young girl to fit in. There were few shelves containing esthetical products alongside few baskets and a mirror attached at the wall. The shower section was large enough, just like the bathtub.

The young girl ‘filmed’ the room and placed the microphone near her mouth. “So, as you can see, this is the bathroom.”

Soon enough, the ginger walked out of the white room and went into the next one. Yô, who was now placing the assets on the table, turned to her daughter. “Hey, Chika-chan? What game are you playing this time?”

Said girl held the video recorder high and pretended to be a professional camerawoman. “We are making a documentary and would like Mommy’s cooperation.”

 _“Well, I guess I could play along. I don’t have anything to do anyway… at least until the rice cooks.”_ Yô sat on one of the chairs as Chika took a small chair as well, placing it across the woman and sat on it. “So, what are your questions?”

“Here we go; name, age, profession, matrimonial status, number of children, hobbies, likes, dislikes, most embarrassing secret and color of underwear.”

The smile that was glued to the gray-haired woman’s face went wider and she tried to hold some laughers. “Well, my name is Sakurauchi Yô, formerly Watanabe Yô. I’m 35 and a housewife. I am married to Sakurauchi Riko-chan and we have a daughter named Sakurauchi Chika-chan. My hobbies are sewing, drawing, swimming and cooking. I like mikan, Chika-chan and Riko-chan. I don’t really have thing that I dislike… As for the two last questions, I’ll let you look by yourself tonight~”

Chika knew the implement behind these last replies as her smile widened. “So, does that mean Chika is going to sleep with Mommy and Mama tonight?” She wanted to make sure.

“Of course!”

[-x-x-x-]

The three members of the Sakurauchi were now gathered around the dining table while talking about their day at work. They had rice with curry, pasta, bread and mikan juice as meal with some strawberry cakes and ice cream as dessert.

“So, Chika got already made few friends!” The short girl started.

“Wow! Is that so?” Riko and Yô smiled. “So, how are they like?” The housewife asked.

“Ruby-chan is very shy and cute, Hanamaru-chan is cute and smart and Mari-chan is cute and cute!” Chika replied, emphasizing on ‘cute’ every time.

This time, neither her Mommy nor Mama could hold their laugher as the two women almost fell from their seat. Meanwhile, Chika was just smiling at the sign. Seeing the two women laugh was her favorite spectacle and she would never exchange it for anything in the world.

“A-anyway,” Yô tried to regain her composure by whipping a small tear from her eyes, “We have a little present for you.”

“Really?” The ginger stood on her chair to have a better view as Riko took a small box from her handbag. She handed it over and Chika energetically opened it… to reveal a video recorder… not a toy, but a real one. It was a professional one with a resolution over 2500x2000. “Really, is this really for Chika?”

“Of course!” Yô grabbed Riko’s hand with her left hand and patted Chika’s head with her other one. “You are our documentary camerawoman after all!”


	3. ChikaRiko, baby DiaRuby

“The storm has totally entered the eastern Japanese zone. The residents from the following regions are to be careful; if possible avoid getting out.” As the woman in the TV started listing few towns and such, the four members of the Takami family were sitting on a sofa.

It was raining like hell at the outside as all the windows and doors were locked. The news earlier on the day said something about a raging storm and school like other public areas were closed for the day.

The woman with shoulder length ginger hair yawn as she turned the TV off. “Aww… And I wanted us to go to the beach today.” True enough, it was still in the summer and they made a project a week earlier, but unfortunately… “Why did it have to turn out this way? I was looking forward for today.”

“I guess it couldn’t be helped.” The woman with waist length dark-red hair stood up from the couch and started walking toward the kitchen. “Anyway, since we don’t have that many things to do, how about we have a little snack?”

The face of the youngest member of the family – who had past earl crimson red hair – brightened as she stood from the sofa as well and followed the older woman. “Ruby, cake!” The petite girl whose name was Ruby was still too young and couldn’t form proper sentence yet. She was still 1 year and half and was still learning how to talk.

The last Takami finally stood up as well. She had past shoulder raven hair. “I guess I would like to have some tea in that case. Is that all right, Mother?”

As Riko nodded, Dia followed the two others. Chika finally returned back into reality after she was left alone in the living room and quickly ran after the three other. “Hey, wait for me!”

[-x-x-x-]

The four members of the Takami family we happily eating sweets while having few talks at the kitchen. They were living on a medium-sized traditional Japanese house in the town of Uchiura. While Chika was the housewife, – even if she wasn’t that good with chores – the red-head has agreed to take her wife’s family name and was working as a music and art teacher at the University. The two women were both 37 and were married for 12 years now.

Their first daughter, Dia was 10 and a grade schooler. She was polite and respectful, and most of all, very responsible. She could be of a maniac sometimes though when it comes to music, thanks to her Mother’s influence. As for Ruby who was still 1 and a half, she was shy and ‘cute’ like how Chika would describe her every time. She didn’t go to school yet and their Mommy is more than glad to take care of her from day to night… Well, they at least enjoyed dressing up, singing and eating mikan a lot.

“Mommy.” The red-head turned to the youngest among them to see that Ruby was offering her empty asset back.

“You want another one?” Ruby just shook her head in response. Riko just smiled before taking the item, placed it on the table and stroke her daughter’s hair. “Good girl!”

Meanwhile, Chika took a camera device and started filming the touching scene. “You’re both so cute! Come on, Ruby-chan, smile at Mama!”

The young red-head did as she was told and turned to the camerawoman with her best smile. Sure enough, Ruby was a very shy and reserved person, but her family was the great exception. She felt comfortable and sure enough to allow her Mommy, Mama and beloved sister do anything to her.

Dia placed her half empty cup down on the table and smile at the spectacle in front of her. _“It’s comfortable!”_ She thought before taking back her teacup and drank half of it, before placing it down on its previous spot as she realized their Mama’s stare. “I-is there anything the matter, Mama?” She still had difficulty calling the older woman with such casualty. She used to call both women ‘Mother’ before, but it was a lot confusing and Chika decided to beg her to call her ‘Mama’.

The ginger’s smile just widened as she turned the camera’s focus at the shorter girl. “There, Dia-chan! Smile for us!”

Dia’s face turned pink at that request and she tried to avoid direct eye contact while slightly fidgeting with the hem of her skirt, but at the end decided to lift her head and gave her best smile. “Like this?”

“Yes! Yes! YES?” Chika gave a pair of thumb-up.

[-x-x-x-]

It was supposed to be at 6 in the evening but everything was dark. The sky was covered by dark clouds while raining like crazy. On top of that, the electricity at the town went out. Ruby was still slightly panicking, even thought she was a lot calmer than earlier. She wasn’t a big fan of blackouts and no one could judge her about it.

The four Takami were all sitting on a carpet at the living room while playing a society game – monopoly to be more accurate. Few chargeable lamps were placed at the side while Chika, Dia and Riko were engrossed in the game. Ruby was wrapped in a blanket, comfortably sleeping on the older red-head’s lap.

They were all clad in their pajama. While Chika’s was composed of a yellow cotton shirt and pant pajama, her wife was clad in a blue nightgown, similar to Dia’s. The youngest was just wearing a baggy white T-shirt and a dark-blue short.

“Hop!” The ginger threw the dice and landed on 3 and 5. She moved her paw and arrived at an even. She drew a card from it and read out loud. “Go directly to the prison! Do not pass by the start line, do not get paid! Just go to the prison!” She made a comedic pose. “Why? It’s the third time I’m sent into prison. At this rate, I will be the first to get bankrupt.”

“I-I guess it can’t be helped since this is a luck-base game…” The ravenette commented in a low tone before throwing the dice. They landed on a pair of 6.

“Lucky!” Chika commented with a smile, already forgetting about her bad luck from earlier.

Dia took her paw and moved it until it arrived at an event as well. She drew a card from the deck and read it. “You got the first price at a contest! The association gives you a price of 20000¥.”

“Wow, Dia-chan!” The ginger praised her. “You’re so skilled in this game! Maybe you could teach Mama some times.”

The raven-haired girl was unsure of how to reply since she had no clue how to teach someone how to play a luck-based game. Fortunately for her, Riko finally intervened. “I guess it’s already late. How about we have diner and go to sleep earlier? I heard from the news that the storm should die down tonight. If we are lucky enough, we might go to the beach the day after tomorrow.”

“Really?” Chika questioned with a huge smile.

Her wife just nodded. “Of course! We have the week off because of summer break, so why not?”

The ginger’s face lit up as she jumped at her spouse and engaged them in a bone-crushing hug. “Ow, Riko-chan, you’re the best!”

Dia and Riko just smiled at Chika’s antic, but still decided to laugh it off.


	4. Chapter 4: YohaRiko with baby DiaRuby

The summer sun was high in the sky. There was almost no cloud; it was the perfect weather for playing at the beach. Talking about which, a certain beach at the south east of Japan was very lively as lot of people where enjoying the day.

From afar, a red 2006 familial model Toyota was approaching said place. The driver – who was a woman in her 40s, had wavy dark blue hair, with a bun at the side, held by feathers – smiled as she saw the place where they were going to spend their vacation. “Wow! There are so many people! It will be the perfect occasion to test the new spell I just learned last week.”

The other woman who was sitting on the passenger’s seat beside her – who had loosened dark red hair, her bangs held at the side with a hairclip and was in her 40s as well – let go of a sigh. “You’re still into that?” Though, she couldn’t help a smile to form on her face. “But you’re right! It’s really crowded.”

As the vehicle came closer, the people inside the car had a better view of the crowded beach, as well as the endless blue sea at the horizon. The younger girl who was sitting at the rear chair couldn’t help but to awe at the scenery as she unlocked her seat belt and stood on the chair to have a better view of the outside. “Wow! So, that’s the sea? It’s so beautiful!” She turned excitedly at the other girl beside her. “You too, Onee-chan! Come have a look at this!”

The girl who had past shoulder raven hair was just sitting on her chair, seatbelt still on and her hands resting on her lap. “Ruby, you shouldn’t poke your head out of the car window.” She said calmly.

The red-head whose hair was past ear just smiled before sitting back. The older woman sitting at the driver’s seat smiled as she saw the whole spectacle through the ceiling’s mirror. “Good girl!”

Meanwhile, Ruby’s heart was beating really fast. It was the first time she saw the sea and of course, it was her first time being at a beach. She was nervous and anxious, and yet happy. Said red-head was 10 and their family used to live far from the sea, so she’s only seen it only through their television.

The older sister placed her hands on her sister’s as she saw how anxious Ruby was and gave a reassuring smile. “It will be all right!” To be honest though, Dia too was nervous since it was her first time as well, but she somehow managed to hide her emotions better compared to her younger sister, even though she was only older by two years.

“Here we are!” The driver smiled as they arrived at the parking and easily found a spot to place their beloved Toyota. That car was their pride and joy since the happy couple managed to buy it on their own, without the help of their parents, few years before Dia was born.

The four members of the Kurosawa family got out of the car and yawned. They did a long trip to get there in the first place, so that was only natural. “All right!” Riko clapped her hands together and the three other’s attention turned to her. “For now, let us first meet with our host and will go to the beach later.”

Needless to say that both daughters were slightly disappointed of the fact that they still had to wait before going to the beach, but still smiled as they knew that their Mom was caring and loving. “I have no objection!” The ravenette said.

“Is that so?” Yoshiko just smiled as well as she took the bags out of the car. Riko, Dia and Ruby took their stuffs as well. Well, the youngest had difficulties with her things, so her Mama just grabbed hers, smiling at their daughter. “It looks like our little demon isn’t still strong enough for these things, so just let your master take care of it.”

Meanwhile, the short red-head just giggled at that comment. “Mama; you’re being weird again!”

Yoshiko’s face turned red at her daughter’s words. “Aww… So embarrassing!” She made several faces, mostly reflecting her embarrassment. “I’m 40 now, so why am I still a Chuunibyo? Can’t time cure it?” The two remaining Kurosawa just giggled.

“Anyway, let us go!” Riko led the way as her wife was still sulking. Dia and Ruby went ahead, but the Mom turned back to see the gloomy expression on her spouse’s face. She reduced her walking pace until Yoshiko reached her. “Still not good?”

Said bluenette shook her head. “Why do I keep acting like that every time I’m excited? I’m an adult now, so…”

They walked in silence for few meters with Yoshiko still looking down while the red-head was thinking of a way to cheer her wife up. Suddenly, Riko got an idea and planted a kiss on the taller woman’s left cheek. Yoshiko turned to her, but she just smiled. “It’s fine! I like that part of you! I know that you can be very responsible at times, but I like it too when you become the cheerful woman I’ve fallen in love at first.”

The bluenette’s face turned slightly pink at these words. Sure, they were married for almost two decades, but that comment still took her off-guard. “I-is that so?” Riko just nodded. Yoshiko’s lips curled up as she leaned in and this time caught her wife with a surprise kiss. “Thank you, my precious wife!”

“You’re welcome!”

[-x-x-x-]

“So,” the petite red-head stated as the four of them watched in awe what was in front of them, “Is this really where we are going to live for a week?”

In front of them was a large two-story white mansion. Dia nervously read the piece of paper in her hand. “We are not mistaken? Though the indications said it’s really here…”

“In that case,” Yoshiko decided to step forward as she concluded they weren’t going anywhere just by standing there, “let us ask them directly.” She pushed the button near the door.

“This is the Nishikino residence! How may I help you?” A female voice came out of the small box beside the door.

Riko nervously came closer to it. “We are the Kurosawa and are here to see Maki-san and Honoka-san.”

“Oh, is that so…” The door was instantly open and they were greeted by a woman clad in a maid’s outfit, her long raven hair attached in a pair of side-tail. She bowed at the newcomers. “Welcome! It’s a pleasure having you here! The mistresses are currently at the living room. Would you like to meet them right now?”

Ruby and Dia awed at that. Sure, they knew that their parents had friends who were heir to big companies, but never would have they imagine they will be spending a whole week of holiday at such luxurious place.

Meanwhile, Riko just nodded and returned the bow. “If you please!”

“All right!” She then had a closer look at the four of them as they stepped inside the mansion. “If it’s all right, shall we take your baggage?” Four other maids walked in their direction and took the bags from them, much to Yoshiko’s relief as her shoulders felt numb from the weight.

They soon found themselves following the head maid and arrived at a huge room after walking the long hallways for few minutes that seemed like an eternity for the younger Kurosawa. Two women were sitting on the couch; the red-head reading a book and the ginger beside her was busy cuddling with the other woman.

“Milady,” the happy couple stopped their earlier activities and turned to the newcomers, “Our guess has arrived.”

The ginger’s face lit up instantly as she stood up from the chair and ran toward the Kurosawa. “Aw! Riko-chan and Yoshiko-chan! Welcome!” She took the two in a bone-crushing hug while her wife walked in their direction as well, but calmly.

“Ow ow ow ow.” The response from the younger couple was to push the bear hugger. Fortunately, Honoka understood and let go of the two while Dia and Ruby had a hard time trying to muffle their urge to laugh at the scene. “Good morning, Honoka-san, Maki-san!” Riko bowed as a greeting.

“Good morning, the four of you!” The heiress of the Nishikino hospital returned the bow. “Welcome to our humble residence!”

 _“Humble?”_ The young ravenette mumbled in horror. _“How could she say that such imposing house could be ‘humble’? It’s beyond gigantesque.”_

“We hope you will spend a happy holiday.” Maki continued. “If you need anything, feel free to let us know and we will take care of these. For the time being, how about we led you into your rooms? I am sure that the trip was long and exhausting.” She turned to the head maid and gestured to the guests. “Nico, could you lead our guests toward their room?”

“Yes, milady!” Said ravenette bowed and turned to the Kurosawa. “If you please… This way!” She started walking and the four followed her.

[-x-x-x-]

“Aw… I’m so stuffed up!” Ruby said as she fell flat on her sister’s bed. They were just done eating diner and were resting in their room now. Their Mothers were at the room next door while the two of them shared a huge room. “Though I’m a little disappointed that we didn’t have the chance to play at the beach…”

The response came in Dia giggling at her younger sister’s antic before sitting beside the red-head and ran her finger in her hair. “Well, to begin with, the trip took longer, so we had to rest longer than expected. That, plus the fact that Auntie Honoka forced us to accompany her at the supermarket to buy stuffs…”

The younger Kurosawa giggled at the memory. “Yeah! I remember how Auntie would take more than we could consume in one week, and then Auntie Maki scolding her because she bought a very revealing swimsuit.”

“Yeah!” Dia fell flat on the bed as well and held her sister’s hand. “Say, Ruby…”

“What is it, Onee-chan?”

There was a short silence before the raven-haired girl closed her eyes and wrapped the cover over her and her sister. “It’s nothing!”

“What?” Now, the younger red-head was curious. “You were about to say something. What was it?”

“It’s really nothing!” She smiled. “Just that I can’t wait for tomorrow… I might look calm and all, but to be honest, I am nervous of the fact to be at the beach for the first time.”

Ruby just smiled at that response before wrapping her hands around her sister. “I know! I always know! After all, you are my beloved Onee-chan!”

“Ruby…” She planted a kiss on the younger girl’s forehead and the two made sure to be comfortable enough, still wrapping each other’s body. “Good night, my beloved sister!”


	5. Chapter 5: ChikaRiko with baby Yô

Girly laughers could be heard under the blazing summer sun as young girls were playing at the beach. Most of them were either playing with the sand or swimming, while others was just watching, alongside the older women at the side while sunbathing or just reading books.

Among these women was a ginger-haired one who was clad in a yellow bikini and was busy filming another woman whose dark red hair was attached at the side, while clad in a red less-revealing swimsuit and a young gray-haired girl – who was 12 – who was wearing a dark blue school swimsuit. “Come on, Riko-chan! Smile for us!”

“Come on, Mama!” The little girl clung to said red-head and started dragging her out of her little comfort zone.

Riko just let go of a sigh before placing the music book she was reading at the side and walked away from under the umbrella and into the reach of the blazing sun. _“I’m glad I applied sunscreen…”_ She then eyed at her wife and daughter who were now busy building castle of sand. “Chika-chan, Yô-chan; have you already applied sunscreens?”

The response came in form of a pair of grin and thumbs up. “It’s all right, Riko-chan!”

A vein popped on top of Riko’s head. “You two… What if you got sunburn?”

“It will be all right!” Yô was the one who replied. “We could pretend to be roast pig if that ever happened.”

Chika giggled at that. “Nice one, Yô-chan!”

The red-head let go of a sigh, seeing that nothing could make these two change their mind. She just turned around, looking for anything to distract her mind. They were actually on summer vacation at one of their friend’s private beach, only reserved to women.

“Ara… Riko-chan, Chika-chan and Yô-chan are here too.” The three mentioned people turned to the source of the voice and smiled at the two women who just walked in their direction.

Riko bowed while her wife and daughter smiled at the newcomers. “Good morning, Mari-san, Nozomi-san!”

The purple-haired woman grinned as she eyed the young couple’s swimsuits. “Nice choice, Chika-chan!” She gave a thumb up. The reply came in a smirk.

“I see that you are enjoying yourselves.” The blonde who was standing beside Nozomi smiled. “Just let the staff know if you need anything.” She gestured at the women assigned as lifeguard and such.

The red-head politely bowed once again. “Thank you for everything!”

The two older women then waved and walked in another direction, planning to annoy another couple of friend. Riko let go of a sigh, before turning to Chika and Yô, who were now playing with the water at the side. The ginger splashed some of the salty water at their daughter and Yô as a response kicked the beach volley ball at her Mother.

The businesswoman of the Takami family placed a hand in front of her mouth while giggling before looking up at the sky. The sky was really clear that day and she smiled. _“I guess it was a good idea to accept Mari-san’s offer.”_

True enough, the Takami family were supposed to be living at Tokyo, but with Yô annoying them about summer vacation, Chika complaining about the heath from crowded cities and a certain blonde-haired heiress proposing them to spend two weeks at their private beach alongside few other (female) workmates. Leaving her with no other choice, Riko opted to accept it and took two weeks off from her boss, who was more than happy to accept since she was invited as well.

“Ah… Riko-san…” Said woman turned around as she heard a familiar voice calling for her and saw a violet-haired woman wearing a purple bikini walking in her directing. “You’re enjoying it as well as I can see.”

Riko just smiled back at the woman before turning to the other members of the Takami family, who were busy playing with the sand – this time, Yô trying to bury her Mother’s body except her head while pretending to be mummies – and smiled. “I guess you could say so…”

The violet-haired woman smiled and looked at the other side to see a petite red-head wearing a one-piece pink swimsuit who was playing with a raven-haired woman clad in a not-so-revealing white two-piece. “Is that so…” She then turned back at her coworker and patted her head. “That’s great in that case.” Riko turned to the taller woman and was greeted by a bright smile. “I guess having a vacation in a while won’t hurt. Also, you deserve it well since you’ve been working really hard these past months.”

“Seria-san…” The red-head smiled before turning back at her wife and daughter who were now swimming. “I guess…”

Seria patted her shoulder before turning at her wife and daughter, who were waving at her. “Then, if you’ll excuse me… Dia and Ruby-chan are calling for me.” Riko just nodded and the violet-haired woman walked in the young red-head’s direction and patted her head. “Are you hungry, Ruby-chan?”

Riko just smiled before turning to the sea and decided to step forward and joined Chika and Yô. The petite gray-haired girl saw her first and waved at the woman. “Hey, Mama!” She jumped excitedly on the water and swam in the red-head’s direction. “Mama wants to swim as well?”

The business woman just nodded while Chika was swimming in their direction and grabbed Riko from behind. “Riko-chan!” She clung to her wife and started dragging her further. “How about we do some diving later? I heard that Kanan-chan brought some good materials. We could ask her to lend us some later and then have a barbecue later in the evening.”

“But Chika-chan…” The red-head was about to pout, but was greeted by two pairs of violet and blue pleading puppy eyes. She let go of a sigh and looked down in defeat. “You’re so unfair…” She then lifted her head to be greeted by a pair of smile and let go of another sigh. “It’s all right in that case!”

Chika and Yô cheered. “Yay!”

[-x-x-x-]

As the sun was settling at the horizon, the girls and women who were formerly playing on the beach were gathered at the Ohara Mansion’s front garden for a barbecue. Their hostess was busy doing karaoke alongside other women while the younger among the group were cooking and preparing the fireworks.

Chika and Riko were leaning against the bar protections at the veranda while admiring the settling sun. They held each other’s hand and smiled while constantly keeping an eye on their daughter who was playing tag and hide-and-seek, not forgetting to eat mikan and ramen with several other young girls around her age. “The scenery is beautiful!” The ginger said as she rested her head on her wife’s shoulder.

The red-head patted her spouse’s hair and let go of a giggle. “Do you mean the sun or our friends gathered down there?” Sure enough, the other women and girls busy at the front garden were having lot of fun and was fun to watch as well, just like how beautiful the orange-and-red sun’s reflect was glowing on the sea at the horizon.

Chika giggled at that question and closed her eyes. “Both…” She leaned closer to her wife until their lips met for several seconds before parting and returned into her earlier activity: resting her head on Riko’s shoulder. Said red-head blushed at the sudden kiss. Chika just giggled. “But if I really have to choose, I would opt for Yô-chan and you to be the most amazing thing I ever saw… and possessed.”

Riko smiled at the words and turned to the front as the young girls were done with the preparations and started launching the multi-colored fireworks in the sky. Everyone turned to the amazing scenery of red, green, blue, orange, pink, violet, cyan, teal and white explosion that occurred high in the sky. They awed at the spectacle and Mari gave a thumb up at the girls responsible. “Nice done, _girls_! It was a _shinny_ well done job!” She said in English as to emphasis.

The girls just smiled at her and returned the thumb up. “Aye sir, nya!” The orange-haired girl wearing a cat coat over her yellow one-piece swimsuit saluted.

“Yousoro, captain!” Yô saluted as well.

“We did our Rubiests!” Ruby smiled while the dark-blue-haired girl wearing an oversized dark coat over her school swimsuit, standing beside her made an anime-like pose, muttering something about little demons doing great job.

As the fireworks exploded in the atmosphere, Riko and Chika leaned closer to each other once again and smiled, their vision glued to the multi-color explosion as they held hand, shoulder against shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6: ChikaDia, baby Ruby, guest Hanayo

A young girl with past ear red hair was happily playing in the park while two older women were keeping an eye on her. The first woman had shoulder length ginger hair while the other one had raven hair going down to her hip.

The park was almost empty as the sun was settling at the horizon and the ginger woman finally decided to call for their daughter. “Ruby-chan!” She waved as the young red-head turned away from her sand castle and toward her Mother. “It’s getting late, so let’s go home!”

Ruby nodded before standing up and ran beside the two older women. The raven-haired one happily lifted her and lifted their daughter on her shoulders. The three of them then started walking out of the park, giggling while making girly chatters.

As they arrived at the exit, Dia placed the young girl back on her feet and smiled at her wife and children. “I have to call me boss to ask her about my next assignment, but our cell phones are out of battery.” She pointed at the cabin at the other side of the road. “So, I will be back soon.”

Chika and Ruby smiled as she crossed the empty road and entered the cabin. The ginger watched the surrounding and realized how calm the evening in Uchiura was. There was no sign of life in their field of vision. It was as if the town was only theirs.

Suddenly, the ginger’s attention was turned toward a dark-blue-haired girl riding a bike in the park. She was weirdly engrossed in watching said girl that she didn’t realize that their 13-years-old daughter has walked in the middle of the road.

Out of nowhere, a very annoying screech, followed by braking noise snapped Chika out of her trance-like status and turned to the road to see their daughter in great danger as a red car was only few meters from her, the driver hitting hard on the brake to stop the engine. The ginger immediately and unconsciously started running into Ruby’s direction and held her hand forward to reach for their daughter, who was in panic. Even Dia’s eyes widened and she let go of her grip on the phone and ran as well out of the cabin.

Then, another screeching noise followed by a bam occurred. Both Chika’s and Dia’s eyes widened as they were in total panic. The car has collided against the young red-head, the impact throwing her half a dozen meters away. The driver of the car too was in total panic and prayed hard for the car to stop. Fortunately, the vehicle came into a halt only half a meter before reaching Ruby who was lying on the soil, half-conscious.

“Ruby!” The two women screamed and ran to her side. Chika held her head as the red-head’s eyes were slowly closing. “Ruby! Where are you hurt? Please answer us!” Unfortunately, there was no response.

Dia however watched the road, and then their daughter in horror as she saw traces of blood in Ruby’s yellow shirt and the bitumen near them. As for the driver, the car of the door was pushed open and soon enough, a woman in her mid-twenties who had shoulder length brown haired rushed by their side and fell on her knees at the spectacle. “Oh my god! What did I do? What did I do?” She cursed herself for not being able to stop her care faster.

The raven-haired woman turned to her and grabbed her shirt’s collar, giving the young driver a death glare. The brunette gulped and broke into tears as she realized how mad the older woman was. “P-please do not hit me…” She pleaded, but it seemed like it didn’t have any effect as Dia stood up and lifted her up in the air. “P-please… we have to take your daughter to the hospital first…” She struggled as fear was building up even more inside of her.

Fortunately for her, the raven-haired woman let go of her collar and bent down before taking their daughter in bridal style. Hanayo understood without saying anything else and quickly opened the rear door of the car, allowing Dia to place Ruby on the chair and sat as well, resting their daughter’s head on her lap. The brunette closed the door and walked to the driver’s seat as Chika sat on the passenger’s next to her and powered the engine up before driving toward the nearest hospital.

[-x-x-x-]

Three figures were in panic, two of them sitting on a large white bench while the third one was restlessly mobbing from a point to another without any rational thing I mind. They arrived at hospital hours ago and were waiting on the hallway while the doctors while doing their best to reanimate little Ruby.

Dia walked into one side, and turned back until walking at the other side while passing by the two women sitting on the bench who were still in a state of panic. The sun has already settle hours earlier and the town just like the hospital was calm. Talking about which, the hallways were empty, except for Hanayo and the two other women.

“Long…” The raven-haired woman muttered with a tone being a mix of anger, sadness, restlessness and fear. “Why is it taking so long?” She turned once again and was face to face with her panicking wife. “Already one hour has passed since they told us to wait a little longer! Are they trying to play with our nerves or what?”

Hanayo quickly stood up and grabbed Dia’s hands with her own as to try to calm her down. “P-please calm down! I know that the waiting is heavy, but panicking won’t help us any more.”

The taller woman glared at the poor young girl, anger filling her eyes and tone. “And how am I supposed to calm down? My daughter has been in the reanimation room for a freaking hour! How could I not panic from that?”

The brunette shivered and averted her eyes from the pair of green orbs piercing hole in her skin. She was scared as well for three facts: first because she felt very guilty about Ruby’s condition, second because of Dia who could murder her anytime and third the risk of going to prison if anything happened to the young red-head.

Hanayo started sobbing and was soon crying, thinking about her choices in life. She has just graduated from college and was still living with her mother after just getting her driving license. Never would she have thought that going out to buy groceries would lead to this much tragedy.

Her mother was ill and her family had two months of loan left to pay. They were mostly lent they had to do to pay her studies fee. She just got a job as a technician at a call center and was still on her way to pay back their loans while taking care of her mother.

The brunette fell on her knees, crying. She didn’t want to be sent to prison for murdering someone. Even if it wasn’t the case, she would always feel guilty in her remaining life for taking someone else’s life. That was one thing regarding her, but Hanayo was a less self-centered person and did care a lot about the other. The biggest reason she was this scared was because she felt very sad about the little girl whose life was still being threatened.

By the way that Dia and Chika were acting was a proof that they cared a lot about their sole daughter and Hanayo would feel really bad if anything ever happened to said red-head. She understood that more than well.

Suddenly, the brunette felt something on her shoulder and lifted her head to see the ginger’s hand placed there. She didn’t have the guts to look up at the woman’s face and just looked down once again, her face covered in tear. Chika saw that and bent down to give the younger brunette a hug from behind while patting her head.

Hanayo felt warmth from the hug and let go of more sobs. Chika took the opportunity to turn her around and buried the rice-lover’s face on her ample cleavage. The younger woman had a mixed feeling of sadness, warmth, comfort and fear as her cries became silent sobs and hiccups. “It’s my fault! Ruby-chan is in danger because of me…”

This time, Dia placed her hand on the brunette’s shoulder and bent down as well, her look of full anger replaced by sadness toward the younger woman. “I am sorry! I shouldn’t have yelled at you! It was not your fault alone. We were all responsible of that incident.”

“B-but…” Hanayo tried to protest, but was sandwiched between the two older women the second later. She felt somehow comforted, a warm feeling building up deep inside her.

“Shhh…” Chika whispered in her ear as to try and calm her. Her motherly instincts were acting, forcing her to comfort the young technician. “It will be all right! Ruby-chan is a strong girl. I am sure she will be all right.”

The brunette found herself slightly more relaxed compared to few minutes earlier and felt her throat being dry. She however ignored it and let herself melt under the warmth of being hugged by the two Mothers.

Not long after, the three women stood up and sat back at the bench with Hanayo being in the middle while holding Dia and Chika’s hands. The two older women looked at her pathetic look and couldn’t help but to feel bad about her. She was so young and innocent and yet, was thrown in such torn-out situation.

They were soon brought back into reality as the door toward the reanimation room was slid open from inside, revealing a red-haired woman in her mid-twenties wearing a white coat over her red dress who took her mask off. Her pair of violet eyes scanned the surrounding and approached the three women who just stood up after seeing her.

Hanayo, just like Chika and Dia were very anxious. They didn’t know how to feel or whatever since the doctor didn’t show any sign in her face. She was neither looking down nor smiling, so they couldn’t assume anything yet. The few meters that the young doctor Nishikino was crossing felt like hours for the three women.

“Are you Ruby’s parents?” She asked while standing in front of them. Dia was the one to find enough rational sense and somehow just managed to nod. Fortunately for them, Maki finally decided to smile and the others understood right away what she was about to say, but instead of using words, she just moved at the side and gestured to the door.

The three of them rushed inside the room and were greeted by Ruby – who was lying on the bed – who pushed her back up so she was in a sitting position and smiled at them. Instead of returning the smile, the ginger ran to her side and engaged her in a bone-crushing hug. “Ruby-chan… Ruby-chan… We were so scared…” She broke in tears for the first time that evening. Sure enough, she did her best to remain strong back then, but couldn’t hold back any longer as happiness was overflowing within her.

Tears formed in the young girl’s eyes as well as she felt guilt from making her Mothers this much pain. “Ruby is sorry…”

Dia slowly walked closer and patted their daughter’s head, giving her a smile. “What are you saying? Accidents happen.” She then turned to Hanayo and held her hand forward to the young brunette. “I’m sorry for earlier! I wasn’t really myself.” The young technician accept and held the hand while walking beside the bed, still feeling nervous and a little scared, but let go of a sigh of relief. Dia knew what was on her mind and squeezed her hand, provoking her to lift her head so that a pair of purple met with green. “Do not worry! We are not going to put a complain or assault you.” Hanayo was still unsure and the ravenette smiled.

Seeing the bright smile somehow convinced the brunette who returned it before finally turning to the young girl who was still on the bed, now clad in a white patient pajama. She couldn’t help a feeling of guilt from taking place in her chest and couldn’t make eye contact with the same person she almost rolled over with her car hours ago.

Fortunately, Ruby just grabbed her hand, forcing her to make eye contact and was greeted by a huge smile. “Ruby is sorry for earlier! I should have watched the surrounding before crossing the road.” Her smile was dazzling.

Hanayo somehow felt secured and her lips curled up to form a smile. “L-let us be friends!” She said whatever came first in her mind, just because she felt like it. “I am Koizumi Hanayo by the way and work as technician at Uchiura’s call center.”

The three members of the Kurosawa family returned the smile. “Nice to meet you, Hanayo-san/chan!”


	7. Chapter 7: ChikaKanan with baby YoshiYô

“Wake up…” A gentle voice from afar resonated. “Wake up or you will be late for school.”

One of the girls who were sleeping on the same queen-sized bed slowly opened her eyes and reluctantly stood up, letting go of a yawn in the process. She had gray hair and was wearing a green cotton pajama. “Good morning, Mama!” She smiled, eyes still half closed.

The woman whose hair was a dark shades of blue smiled back and pated her daughter’s head. “Nice girl!” As Yô moved to the side of the bed, Kanan turned to their second daughter and gently shook her. “Come on, Yoshiko-chan too… Wake up!”

Said bluenette groaned a little before pushing her back up and letting go of a yawn before opening her pair of violet orbs. “What a deathly loveable morning we have there…”

Kanan just smiled before standing up once again and started walking toward the large closet of the room. Their two daughters followed her, and not long after, got changed into casual outfits. Yô went with a gray T-shirt, green shorts and white stocking while her younger sister wore a dark blue polo, dark purple skirt and black socks.

“All done!” The gray-haired 7 years girl spun around while taking a look at the mirror. “Yoshiko-chan is really cute too, Yosoro!” She turned to the younger ravenette and patted her head.

Her sister, who was younger of two years just smiled before making her signature pose. Kanan just smiled at the two before walking toward the room’s door. “Well, then… The two of you should brush your teeth first and go down later. Chika-chan made mikan juice and bread for breakfast.”

Yô saluted. “Roger, captain!”

Kanan chuckled to herself. _“Silly Yô-chan…”_ She grabbed the knob and opened the door before walking downstairs, where her wife was happily humming a tune while placing the assets on the kitchen table. _“She watched too much militaries cartoon.”_ She stepped behind the orange-haired woman and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“Good morning, darling!” Chika smiled while closing her eyes, not bothering herself to turn around as she knew who it was because of the touch and smell.

“Morning, Chika!” They stayed in each other’s embrace for a while until their two daughters walked down and the two separated. The four of them took place around the table, Chika and Kanan sitting on normal chairs, while their daughters took place in their special ones – well, since they were still too short to sit on normal chairs.

Just like the bluenette said earlier, they had mikan juice and bread for breakfast, but with frilled fish and milk in addition. They happily spent quarter an hour eating and happily talked about few things. “So, the other day, I found this and thought that Yoshiko-chan would like it.” The housewife placed a DVD package on the table.

After a little inspection, the youngest member of the Matsura family recognized it as something on her wishlist. “T-that’s… The new cartoon: fallen angel on grade school, right?” The two women nodded as Yoshiko’s face lit up, her lips curling to form a huge smile. “Really? Yohane can have this?” And another nod. “Thank you, Mommy, Mama!”

After the breakfast was done, Chika took care of the dishes while Kanan prepared the girls – giving them their red backpacks and preparing their red shoes. It was in autumn – or fall – and since the Matsura family just moved in their new town, that day would be the day when their daughters had to transfer school.

“Are you ready?” Chika, who was done with the dishes walked beside the three others – who nodded as a response – and together, they pushed the door open. The scenery was mostly composed of vast oceans at the horizon since their house was situated at the border of a town, located in a bay. Few fishing boats could be seen sailing as the sun was 45° compared to the water, from their point of view, meaning that it was about 09 in the morning. They breathed the new air of countryside. They had to agree that it was very different from Tokyo’s. “Let us go in that case!”

The four of them walked toward their familial model Peugeot gray silvery car. It was an ancient model – 306 – but they thought it was more than enough since it was comfortable for traveling. Kanan sat on the driver’s seat while her wife went on the passenger’s seat. Their daughters went on the rear place and the blue-haired woman smiled at the driver’s mirror before turning the engine on. “Is everything all right?”

“Yes/Yosoro!” The two girls saluted as they clipped their seatbelt locked. Chika as well has done so, just like Kanan and she smiled once again before pushing the clutch and brake, putting the gear on the first speed and released the hand break. She slowly let go of the clutch at 1/2 of its potential and the vehicle started shaking slightly. It was the signal and she released her right foot from the brake, allowing the vehicle to move forward. “Yay! New school, here we go!” The youngest cheered.

Kanan smiled once again before eying at her wife – who was smiling to their daughters through the mirror. “Chika, are you sure you don’t want to drive?”

“It’s fine!” The ginger turned to her. “I guess I will just be the passenger today.”

The bluenette nodded with a smile before turning forward, pressing the clutch, switching the gear in the second position, pressed the gas and released the clutch at 2/3. Already there, the car started moving faster as they entered the national route. The two daughters were enjoying the view and the morning wind blowing through the open window of the car. The town wasn’t as lovely as their last one, but it was a great one.

The driver finally decided to press the clutch once again, switched the gear at its third position and completely released the clutch, allowing some rest for her lest foot. They were now in the middle of the town and saw several merchants and few cars. The two girls couldn’t help but to comment at the scenery.

“Town of the agents of light!”

“Headquarters of comfortness!”

“Port of the fallen angels!”

“Bay of the after-war celebration!”

Chika chuckled before leaning against her wife and giving her a peek on the cheek. Said bluenette’s cheek turned slightly pink from surprise. “Chika?”

The ginger just smiled before returning into her seat. “I just felt like it!”

Kanan had a concerned face for few seconds before finally deciding to smile. Knowing her wife, Chika was always full of surprise.

[-x-x-x-]

As Chika slowly placed Yoshiko on the daughter’s bed, Kanan did the same with Yô. The older women then placed the cover on the girls, who were calmly smiling in their sleep. They spent a long day since they decided to have a look around town after school. The two girls were exhausted, but happy.

The two women smiled before turning the light off and walked toward the door. As they were out of the room and were about to close it, Chika peeked one last time at the dark room to see their daughters hugging each other in their sleep and smiled. “Good night, my darlings!”


	8. Chapter 8: ChikaRiko with baby Hanamaru

Snows were falling on the illuminated town of Uchiura. Most of the houses were carefully decorated in occasion for the new incoming year. Different kind of light were illuminating the neighbor and a certain brunette girl was wowing at the spectacle.

“It’s the future, zura~”

The two other women who were walking beside her smiled. “I am glad you like it, Hanamaru.” The red-head said before grabbing the tiny 7 years-old girl.

The three members of the Takami family were out for evening groceries on the night of 31 December. Much to everyone’s…expectation, the ginger forgot to buy few things and the three of them had to go buy them. Fortunately though, the roads were still crowded with the citizens who were busy celebrating or just selling souvenirs.

As they arrived in front of the mall, Chika took Hanamaru and placed the young girl on her shoulders. “Hop!” She made sure that their daughter was carefully and comfortably sitting on her shoulders before stepping inside the building.

Much to their surprise, it was more crowded than they have expected and had a hard time trying to find the things in their list. Fortunately, they managed to gather everything before an hour and quickly paid at the counter since they still had few programs for the rest of the night.

The three of them walked out of the shop and Chika allowed their daughter to walk on her own. Said brunette smiled. “Thank you, Mama!”

They started to walk once again toward their home and enjoyed the view once again. The roads were really crowded, even more crowded than earlier and this time, the red-head was the one to take their daughter in fear of getting lost. She lifted her in a bridal style and Hanamaru was more than happy to wrap her tinny arms around her Mommy’s waist.

Fortunately, they arrived home before anything bad could have happened and placed the few plastic bags containing the groceries on the table. Chika let go of a heavy sigh. “That was a tough one!”

“And whose fault is it?” Riko scowled back.

“Aw…”

Meanwhile, Hanamaru just giggled before sitting on the couch. Soon later, the two older women sat beside her and the three of them watched few cartoons with the daughter saying “zura” at most interesting part. They decided to watch a comedy movie and laughed for a while as Mr Bean tried to watch his new TV and ended up naked. Unfortunately for him, a blackout ended his distress.

“Haha! That was so funny!” Chika whipped a tear from the corned of her eye.

“I have to admit that it was a good one…” Riko tried to hold some giggles, but was failing to.

Hanamaru just laughed. “You know…” She started and the older women turned at her. “Dia-chan made a joke the other day, zura… but no one laughed and she made another one.”

“And so, did someone laugh?” The ginger asked.

“Only Yoshiko-chan did zura!”

Riko sweatdropped as Chika continued laughing. _“What’s so funny about that?”_ An Anime drop appeared on the red-haired woman’s head.

[-x-x-x-]

“10, 9, 8, 7…” Chika and Hanamaru followed the countdown on their TV screen while Riko was just smiling at them while eating chips. The brunette on the other hand was shoving a bread on her mouth and still counted while her Mama was happily drinking mikan juice. “…6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…” There was a brief pause before a great song played on the TV and the three Takami eyed at each others. “Happy new year!”

 The ginger quickly hugged their daughter and Hanamaru returned the hug. The two separated after few seconds, only to add Riko into the embrace. “Happy new year, the two of you.” The red-head gently said, despite the bear hug she was receiving from the two others.

Their touching moment came into an end as the brunette let go of a yawn and the older women smiled at each other. Soon enough, Hanamaru started rubbing her eyes, sleep nearing, ready to take her anytime and she fell on the couch. Once again, Riko took her in a bridal style and they walked toward their room. “Nice work today!” Chika smiled and placed a hand on her wife’s shoulder.

They soon arrived at their room, where a huge queen-sized bed was placed at the center and Riko placed their daughter at the center of the bed while Chika took three matching pajamas from the closet. The red-head smiled and took her actual clothes off before changing into the pink pajama that her wife gave her. Chika wore the yellow one and together, they changed Hanamaru into a sky blue pajama.

As soon as they were all changed, the ginger crawled on the bed while Riko turned the light off. After all, they still had to face a long day later, so they needed some rest. The red-head walked back and crawled on the bed and made themselves comfortable – Hanamaru being in the middle and the women at both her side.

Chika smiled. “I am glad we had so much fun today!”

“Yeah!” Riko returned the smiled. “I know!” She then leaned in and brought their lips together. The kiss lasted for few seconds before they parted and hugged Hanamaru by both sides. “Good night, Chika, Hanamaru!”


	9. DiaKanaMari with baby Ruby

The autumn sky was dark gray while the brown-colored leaves were falling. It was rather cold, so most people who were out of their room were wearing coats and scarf in addition with their usual attire. It was a Sunday morning and the scholars like busy workers were resting… well, most of them were.

For few people who were gathered at the cemetery, it was a sorrowful – see dark day for them. Several people wearing black outfits – from dresses, coats, shoes, scarf, shirts and even gloves – were gathered at a certain spot, a coffin in front of them. Near said coffin were several bouquets of white flowers and the portrait of the person who was going to be buried soon.

The man wearing a priest’s outfit slowly closed the book he was reading minutes prior and asked for five last minutes of silence in memory of their friend, daughter, niece, sister, wife and mother. It felt like an eternity – especially for the people who were closer to Matsura Kanan – and once the delay passed, few men took a shovel while the women and childrens stepped back.

A young girl with past ear crimson red hair was slowly sniffing – trying to be strong and not totally break in tears. Holding her hand was an older woman with hips-length raven hair. Said woman’s eyes were dull from any expression. She was a widow now and yet she wasn’t prepared for the suit of events.

Ruby understood that her Mama was very fragile and might break any time if she didn’t stay strong. She was only 10, but knew more than anyone that it is sometimes better to keep her own frustration inside. _“Mom…”_ The crimson-haired girl looked down, trying to avoid looking at Dia’s pitiable sign or at the coffin who was being buried under several kilograms of soil.

She couldn’t – she didn’t want – she didn’t have the strength to watch as the men burying the person who raised her for 7 long years. Sure enough, she was adopted while still being a baby of 3 years old. Her biological family died in a car accident and she was put in an orphanage for one long year. She was so glad that the two women – Matsura Kanan and Matsura Dia – who just got engaged were looking for a daughter to adopt.

Ruby was thankful of them. She didn’t want to loose them. She would have used everything in her power to protect them… and yet.

They knew from the start that the blue-haired woman was ill. It was an hereditary illness spread in her vital organs. Like her father before her, Kanan was told that she wouldn’t be able to live for more than 40 years and accepted the fact. Dia agreed to marry her knowing that… but yet… her death just came out of sudden.

Without any of the two remaining Matsura, the ceremony was almost over as the gravestone was already on its spot and the priest has finished the last prayer. The other guests were already leaving one by one, grim expressions on their face. No one could blame them, though. They just assisted the burial of someone very close to them. Her sister Chika, her mother, her cousin Hanamaru, her coworker Yoshiko and even her rival from high school Yô were looking down, unable to meet anyone else’s gaze.

15 minutes passed, then 30 minutes and finally one hour later, the cemetery was desert, except for Dia and Ruby who were still glancing emptily at the gravestone. Slowly but surely, the previously composed woman started sobbing and kneeled down as to embrace the most important thing that her wife left for her: their daughter. She hugged the poor girl and buried said red-head’s face in her cleavage so that Ruby wouldn’t see her tears.

Dia was a good mother who did care a lot about her daughter. She will never do anything low as to cry in front of her beloved child. But now that she couldn’t hold her tears anymore, what left to do was to try everything in her power to avoid Ruby from seeing her in a more pitiable state than she actually was. It started with low sobs and transformed into loud crying not a minute later.

Caught by surprise, the 10-year old girl unconsciously moved her hands behind the woman’s back and drew circle as to comfort her mother. She didn’t mind the lack of air. All she was thinking about was to comfort the crying woman and nothing else. The world could stop spinning and she wouldn’t mind. All she cared about was to be there for the woman who has the most meaning in her life.

[-x-x-x-]

“Matsura-chan…”

A pair of emerald green eyes slowly opened at the mention of her name and it didn’t take her long to adjust her vision. Ruby was in detention for a misunderstanding with one of her classmates and decided to learn mathematics, but fell asleep. The red-head lifted her head to meet up with a pair of sapphire blue gentle eyes piercing into her soul.

“Did you have a nightmare?” The blonde-haired teacher asked with concern in her voice. “I mean you are all sweaty and you were all in panic.”

“I-it’s nothing, Ohara-sensei…” Ruby slightly backed away, flushed all over by the closeness. “I’m sorry for falling asleep.”

Said blonde just smiled and backed away into her seat that was at the opposite of the desk that the red-head was sitting in. She was supposed to be keeping an eye on the red-head but just decided to watch the later sleeping until Ruby’s expression turned into a sad one and she decided to wake her up. “It’s nothing! Never mind!” Her smile widened as the red-head blushed and looked down at her notes. “That aside, I already told you to call me Mari.”

“B-but…” The red-head wanted to counter, but she didn’t have the words to describe her point of the argument.

The older woman just smiled. “It’s all right! Most of the other students are already calling me by my first name, so it will only be fair if you do it as well.” True enough, the all-girl school – Uranohoshi – that they were at was full of young girls full of energy and most of the teachers were friendly women. That resulted in the teachers and students referring to themselves in first name basis. “That aside…” Mari turned to the window and watched at the scenery of a settling sun at the horizon. The two of them were the only resident of the room… maybe even the whole floor since most students and teachers already left hours earlier. “How is Dia doing?”

“Mama?” Ruby lifted her head and saw an expression on the older blonde’s face. She knew that expression more than well – after witnessing it on her Mother’s face these 6 past years since Kanan’s burial. It was nostalgia. Sure, she knew that Mari and her Mothers were friends back in high school, but the blonde had to go oversea and was only back two decades later. “She is becoming better lately… The flower shop is doing well and seeing lively people at the shop everyday helps her cheer up a little.”

“Is that so…?”

Ruby didn’t know what to respond. Sure, Mari was a weird person. She was always unpredictable and all, but the actual situation was confusing the high schooler. “Sensei…?”

The blonde suddenly turned toward her and she couldn’t help but to flinch a little from the sudden eye contact. She shyly averted her gaze, but for some odd reasons couldn’t. Mari’s expression turned into a serious one for a brief moment before she displayed a gentle smile. “I know that I am asking a lot from you but… please take good care of Dia for me.”

“S-sure…” Ruby was more confused now. She didn’t understand. _“Why is sensei so serious-looking? Sure, they were friends, but…”_ To be honest, the crimson-haired girl was getting anxious from being in the same room as the actual Mari – not the playful and energetic Mari, but a mysterious and intimidating one. She didn’t feel at ease and a question was burning her tongue, debating against the owner’s willpower to find its way out. After a long minute of silence, the red-head finally decided to gather her courage and asked the question, the happiness of her Mother in mind. “S-sensei… if I may… Why are you always so concern about Mama?”

The woman looked surprised for a split second before giving another nostalgic smile. “You really don’t beat around the bush, don’t you?”

Ruby’s face turned scarlet red at that statement. Sure, she was always the shy and shrinking violet type, but she was always willing to do anything in her power if it would help for her Mother’s happiness. She would have stand up against bad girls if it would have make Dia proud. She would have gotten out of her little shell if that would have make Dia proud. She would have attempted to speak to other people if it was for Dia’s sake. So, yes! She would be bold about a question if the result might bring happiness for her remaining Mother.

Mari looked down after a minute of silence from the two. She played with the hem of her dress’ skirt and averted eye contact with the younger girl. “As Dia might have told you, Kanan, Dia and me were best friend from middle school until we graduated from high school.” Ruby nodded, motioning the blonde to go ahead and split the bean. “We were always together and always shared what we had. We went through joy and sorrow and always stood strong together.” Mari finally lifted her head, but instead of looking at Ruby, turned to the window to watch the dark sky as the sun has completely disappeared behind the horizon. “But then, my Mother insisted that I go to an University oversea and I couldn’t say no… Our goodbye was sorrowful, but couldn’t have been helped.” She gulped, readying herself to tell her next phrase. “That day, I confessed my love for the two of them! I’ve fallen in love with both of them, but always remained silent because I was scared of society… scared of my family. They both smiled at me and confessed back, despite the fact that I was still going. After thinking about it, I decided to give the two of them my benediction. I wanted them to be together even if I wasn’t there… and I was so glad to hear that they got married.”

Ruby was surprised to hear that truth from the usually carefree teacher. Her mind was still in panic as it didn’t seem to fully understand everything, but she did her best not to panic and cause more confusion. “So…”

Mari closed her eyes. “I was so sad when hearing about what happened to Kanan. To be honest, I wanted to go back in Numazu, but my duties didn’t allow me to.” She opened her eyes, a pained expression painted on her face. “That was my worst failure!” She still averted her eyes from meeting the younger girl’s. “I should have been there to comfort Dia and you, but decided to be a coward and just waited in my office, continuing my dull life as a salary woman.” She let go of a heavy sigh and finally turned to the younger girl, tears in her eyes and falling on her cheeks. “I’m sorry, Ruby-chan! I know that the two of you were really hurt and needed someone for comfort and yet, I didn’t…”

The younger red-head, still confused, unconsciously grabbed Mari’s hands. “You are not at fault! No one could blame you! After all… you are back now… right?”

The blonde was surprised at first, but slowly smiled again, tears still flowing. “Thank you, Ruby-chan!” She tightened her grip on the young girl’s hands and lifted them closer to her. “You know… I’ve decided to give up on all my titles. I asked my parents to disown me… because I didn’t want to be someone who works for themselves… I want to be someone who works for people I really care about. I want to wake up every morning and see the face of the people I care about… to smile and laugh with them… to cry with them… to be with Dia and you.”

A shock of electricity traversed through Ruby’s heart. She felt surprised and warm, comforted by Mari’s words. “Ohara-sensei… no… Mari-chan…” Her thumbs unconsciously started drawing circle on the older woman’s palm. “No… Mommy… Thank you for coming for us.”

The blonde smiled back and slightly moved her right hand to pat the girl’s head. “I will do everything in my power to protect that smile of yours!”

“So…” The young girl closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Mari’s hand playing with her hair. Unconsciously, the desk was pushed aside and Ruby’s head ended up resting on the blonde’s lap, the crimson-haired girl kneeling, but didn’t mind as she was enjoying the little spoiling. “Does that mean…”

Mari continued to stroke Ruby’s hair and closed her eyes. “If Dia is OK with it… I would happily ask her in marriage. I have to make out for the bad things I did in the past. I have to heal the scars that I left behind for being a coward.”

“Is that so…?”

The two of them quickly turned to the source of the new voice and their mouth fell agape at the sign of a certain ravenette who was standing at the door. “Dia?!”

“Mama?”

The repunzel-haired woman shyly smiled and nodded at the two before getting inside the room and joined them by hugging Mari from beside. “I was worried for Ruby since it was late and decided to pick her up, but just stood at the door since the two of you were still having such heartwarming conversation.”

Mari was the first to calm down at the feeling of Dia’s fingers playing with her strands of blonde hair and she looked down while resuming the patting of Ruby’s head. Said red-head managed to calm down and closed her eyes before fully resting her head on Mari’s lap. The blonde’s left hand moved until it met with Dia’s. “How long have you been here?”

“Since when you told her about your confession.”

“So, you heard everything…” There was a minute of silence. The blonde was the first to break the awkwardness and decided to be direct with her question. “And what do you think? Do you need some time to think about it? I know that it won’t be an easy choice. Kanan was very important for you and I know it, so I can’t force you to accept my feelings. After all, I…”

The blonde was silenced as the ravenette moved away and stepped in front of her before pressing their lips together. The kiss only lasted few seconds, but it felt like hours for Mari since it was her first. She has lived 45 years and never kissed anyone. She always had a little voice inside her telling her to reserve it for the people who would deserve it the most… and she was glad she listened to it since she now was happy by her beloved Dia and Ruby’s side.

“Thank you!” Mari smiled as the two parted and she looked at Ruby – who was also smiling. “I promise that I will do anything necessary to seek your happiness… to seek our happiness as a family.”

[-x-x-x-]

The three women/girl stood in front of small a two-story building that had the sign ‘Matsura flower shop’ on top of its main door. Mari smiled at the sign. “I am glad you still kept Kanan’s name!” She turned to the two others. “I hope that I will not be too much of a bother.”

“Of course not!” Dia returned the smile. “You are always welcome to our humble domicile and we will always welcome you open arms into our little family!”

Ruby stepped in between the two women and grabbed both women’s hands. Her Mama and new Mommy smiled before looking forward. Their new life as three has just begun. They will have to go through hardship. They will share tears, joy, sorrow and laughs… but Mari was ready to confront them all. She was ready to shoulder any possible consequence to her actions and so were Dia and Ruby.

No more word was shared the following minute as they fully understood each others. They took one big step and got inside the house… their house. They were not mere parents and children. They were a lot better! They were closer! They were sturdier! They were happier! They were the Matsura, despite the original bearer of the name being six feet under earth. Death wasn’t enough to separate them. They family was composed of Kanan, Dia, Mari and Ruby and no one could say elsewhere.


	10. ChikaKanan with baby YoshiYô

“Wake up…” A gentle voice from afar resonated. “Wake up or you will be late for school.”

One of the girls who were sleeping on the same queen-sized bed slowly opened her eyes and reluctantly stood up, letting go of a yawn in the process. She had gray hair and was wearing a green cotton pajama. “Good morning, Mama!” She smiled, eyes still half closed.

The woman whose hair was a dark shades of blue smiled back and pated her daughter’s head. “Nice girl!” As Yô moved to the side of the bed, Kanan turned to their second daughter and gently shook her. “Come on, Yoshiko-chan too… Wake up!”

Said bluenette groaned a little before pushing her back up and letting go of a yawn before opening her pair of violet orbs. “What a deathly loveable morning we have there…”

Kanan just smiled before standing up once again and started walking toward the large closet of the room. Their two daughters followed her, and not long after, got changed into casual outfits. Yô went with a gray T-shirt, green shorts and white stocking while her younger sister wore a dark blue polo, dark purple skirt and black socks.

“All done!” The gray-haired 7 years girl spun around while taking a look at the mirror. “Yoshiko-chan is really cute too, Yosoro!” She turned to the younger ravenette and patted her head.

Her sister, who was younger of two years just smiled before making her signature pose. Kanan just smiled at the two before walking toward the room’s door. “Well, then… The two of you should brush your teeth first and go down later. Chika-chan made mikan juice and bread for breakfast.”

Yô saluted. “Roger, captain!”

Kanan chuckled to herself. _“Silly Yô-chan…”_ She grabbed the knob and opened the door before walking downstairs, where her wife was happily humming a tune while placing the assets on the kitchen table. _“She watched too much militaries cartoon.”_ She stepped behind the orange-haired woman and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“Good morning, darling!” Chika smiled while closing her eyes, not bothering herself to turn around as she knew who it was because of the touch and smell.

“Morning, Chika!” They stayed in each other’s embrace for a while until their two daughters walked down and the two separated. The four of them took place around the table, Chika and Kanan sitting on normal chairs, while their daughters took place in their special ones – well, since they were still too short to sit on normal chairs.

Just like the bluenette said earlier, they had mikan juice and bread for breakfast, but with frilled fish and milk in addition. They happily spent quarter an hour eating and happily talked about few things. “So, the other day, I found this and thought that Yoshiko-chan would like it.” The housewife placed a DVD package on the table.

After a little inspection, the youngest member of the Matsura family recognized it as something on her wishlist. “T-that’s… The new cartoon: fallen angel on grade school, right?” The two women nodded as Yoshiko’s face lit up, her lips curling to form a huge smile. “Really? Yohane can have this?” And another nod. “Thank you, Mommy, Mama!”

After the breakfast was done, Chika took care of the dishes while Kanan prepared the girls – giving them their red backpacks and preparing their red shoes. It was in autumn – or fall – and since the Matsura family just moved in their new town, that day would be the day when their daughters had to transfer school.

“Are you ready?” Chika, who was done with the dishes walked beside the three others – who nodded as a response – and together, they pushed the door open. The scenery was mostly composed of vast oceans at the horizon since their house was situated at the border of a town, located in a bay. Few fishing boats could be seen sailing as the sun was 45° compared to the water, from their point of view, meaning that it was about 09 in the morning. They breathed the new air of countryside. They had to agree that it was very different from Tokyo’s. “Let us go in that case!”

The four of them walked toward their familial model Peugeot gray silvery car. It was an ancient model – 306 – but they thought it was more than enough since it was comfortable for traveling. Kanan sat on the driver’s seat while her wife went on the passenger’s seat. Their daughters went on the rear place and the blue-haired woman smiled at the driver’s mirror before turning the engine on. “Is everything all right?”

“Yes/Yosoro!” The two girls saluted as they clipped their seatbelt locked. Chika as well has done so, just like Kanan and she smiled once again before pushing the clutch and brake, putting the gear on the first speed and released the hand break. She slowly let go of the clutch at 1/2 of its potential and the vehicle started shaking slightly. It was the signal and she released her right foot from the brake, allowing the vehicle to move forward. “Yay! New school, here we go!” The youngest cheered.

Kanan smiled once again before eying at her wife – who was smiling to their daughters through the mirror. “Chika, are you sure you don’t want to drive?”

“It’s fine!” The ginger turned to her. “I guess I will just be the passenger today.”

The bluenette nodded with a smile before turning forward, pressing the clutch, switching the gear in the second position, pressed the gas and released the clutch at 2/3. Already there, the car started moving faster as they entered the national route. The two daughters were enjoying the view and the morning wind blowing through the open window of the car. The town wasn’t as lovely as their last one, but it was a great one.

The driver finally decided to press the clutch once again, switched the gear at its third position and completely released the clutch, allowing some rest for her lest foot. They were now in the middle of the town and saw several merchants and few cars. The two girls couldn’t help but to comment at the scenery.

“Town of the agents of light!”

“Headquarters of comfortness!”

“Port of the fallen angels!”

“Bay of the after-war celebration!”

Chika chuckled before leaning against her wife and giving her a peek on the cheek. Said bluenette’s cheek turned slightly pink from surprise. “Chika?”

The ginger just smiled before returning into her seat. “I just felt like it!”

Kanan had a concerned face for few seconds before finally deciding to smile. Knowing her wife, Chika was always full of surprise.

[-x-x-x-]

As Chika slowly placed Yoshiko on the daughter’s bed, Kanan did the same with Yô. The older women then placed the cover on the girls, who were calmly smiling in their sleep. They spent a long day since they decided to have a look around town after school. The two girls were exhausted, but happy.

The two women smiled before turning the light off and walked toward the door. As they were out of the room and were about to close it, Chika peeked one last time at the dark room to see their daughters hugging each other in their sleep and smiled. “Good night, my darlings!”


	11. ChikaRiko with baby Hanamaru

Snows were falling on the illuminated town of Uchiura. Most of the houses were carefully decorated in occasion for the new incoming year. Different kind of light were illuminating the neighbor and a certain brunette girl was wowing at the spectacle.

“It’s the future, zura~”

The two other women who were walking beside her smiled. “I am glad you like it, Hanamaru.” The red-head said before grabbing the tiny 7 years-old girl.

The three members of the Takami family were out for evening groceries on the night of 31 December. Much to everyone’s…expectation, the ginger forgot to buy few things and the three of them had to go buy them. Fortunately though, the roads were still crowded with the citizens who were busy celebrating or just selling souvenirs.

As they arrived in front of the mall, Chika took Hanamaru and placed the young girl on her shoulders. “Hop!” She made sure that their daughter was carefully and comfortably sitting on her shoulders before stepping inside the building.

Much to their surprise, it was more crowded than they have expected and had a hard time trying to find the things in their list. Fortunately, they managed to gather everything before an hour and quickly paid at the counter since they still had few programs for the rest of the night.

The three of them walked out of the shop and Chika allowed their daughter to walk on her own. Said brunette smiled. “Thank you, Mama!”

They started to walk once again toward their home and enjoyed the view once again. The roads were really crowded, even more crowded than earlier and this time, the red-head was the one to take their daughter in fear of getting lost. She lifted her in a bridal style and Hanamaru was more than happy to wrap her tinny arms around her Mommy’s waist.

Fortunately, they arrived home before anything bad could have happened and placed the few plastic bags containing the groceries on the table. Chika let go of a heavy sigh. “That was a tough one!”

“And whose fault is it?” Riko scowled back.

“Aw…”

Meanwhile, Hanamaru just giggled before sitting on the couch. Soon later, the two older women sat beside her and the three of them watched few cartoons with the daughter saying “zura” at most interesting part. They decided to watch a comedy movie and laughed for a while as Mr Bean tried to watch his new TV and ended up naked. Unfortunately for him, a blackout ended his distress.

“Haha! That was so funny!” Chika whipped a tear from the corned of her eye.

“I have to admit that it was a good one…” Riko tried to hold some giggles, but was failing to.

Hanamaru just laughed. “You know…” She started and the older women turned at her. “Dia-chan made a joke the other day, zura… but no one laughed and she made another one.”

“And so, did someone laugh?” The ginger asked.

“Only Yoshiko-chan did zura!”

Riko sweatdropped as Chika continued laughing. _“What’s so funny about that?”_ An Anime drop appeared on the red-haired woman’s head.

[-x-x-x-]

“10, 9, 8, 7…” Chika and Hanamaru followed the countdown on their TV screen while Riko was just smiling at them while eating chips. The brunette on the other hand was shoving a bread on her mouth and still counted while her Mama was happily drinking mikan juice. “…6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…” There was a brief pause before a great song played on the TV and the three Takami eyed at each others. “Happy new year!”

The ginger quickly hugged their daughter and Hanamaru returned the hug. The two separated after few seconds, only to add Riko into the embrace. “Happy new year, the two of you.” The red-head gently said, despite the bear hug she was receiving from the two others.

Their touching moment came into an end as the brunette let go of a yawn and the older women smiled at each other. Soon enough, Hanamaru started rubbing her eyes, sleep nearing, ready to take her anytime and she fell on the couch. Once again, Riko took her in a bridal style and they walked toward their room. “Nice work today!” Chika smiled and placed a hand on her wife’s shoulder.

They soon arrived at their room, where a huge queen-sized bed was placed at the center and Riko placed their daughter at the center of the bed while Chika took three matching pajamas from the closet. The red-head smiled and took her actual clothes off before changing into the pink pajama that her wife gave her. Chika wore the yellow one and together, they changed Hanamaru into a sky blue pajama.

As soon as they were all changed, the ginger crawled on the bed while Riko turned the light off. After all, they still had to face a long day later, so they needed some rest. The red-head walked back and crawled on the bed and made themselves comfortable – Hanamaru being in the middle and the women at both her side.

Chika smiled. “I am glad we had so much fun today!”

“Yeah!” Riko returned the smiled. “I know!” She then leaned in and brought their lips together. The kiss lasted for few seconds before they parted and hugged Hanamaru by both sides. “Good night, Chika, Hanamaru!”


	12. DiaKanaMari with baby Ruby

The autumn sky was dark gray while the brown-colored leaves were falling. It was rather cold, so most people who were out of their room were wearing coats and scarf in addition with their usual attire. It was a Sunday morning and the scholars like busy workers were resting… well, most of them were.

For few people who were gathered at the cemetery, it was a sorrowful – see dark day for them. Several people wearing black outfits – from dresses, coats, shoes, scarf, shirts and even gloves – were gathered at a certain spot, a coffin in front of them. Near said coffin were several bouquets of white flowers and the portrait of the person who was going to be buried soon.

The man wearing a priest’s outfit slowly closed the book he was reading minutes prior and asked for five last minutes of silence in memory of their friend, daughter, niece, sister, wife and mother. It felt like an eternity – especially for the people who were closer to MatsuraKanan – and once the delay passed, few men took a shovel while the women and childrens stepped back.

A young girl with past ear crimson red hair was slowly sniffing – trying to be strong and not totally break in tears. Holding her hand was an older woman with hips-length raven hair. Said woman’s eyes were dull from any expression. She was a widow now and yet she wasn’t prepared for the suit of events.

Ruby understood that her Mama was very fragile and might break any time if she didn’t stay strong. She was only 10, but knew more than anyone that it is sometimes better to keep her own frustration inside. _“Mom…”_ The crimson-haired girl looked down, trying to avoid looking at Dia’s pitiable sign or at the coffin who was being buried under several kilograms of soil.

She couldn’t – she didn’t want – she didn’t have the strength to watch as the men burying the person who raised her for 7 long years. Sure enough, she was adopted while still being a baby of 3 years old. Her biological family died in a car accident and she was put in an orphanage for one long year. She was so glad that the two women –MatsuraKanan and MatsuraDia – who just got engaged were looking for a daughter to adopt.

Ruby was thankful of them. She didn’t want to loose them. She would have used everything in her power to protect them… and yet.

They knew from the start that the blue-haired woman was ill. It was an hereditary illness spread in her vital organs. Like her father before her, Kanan was told that she wouldn’t be able to live for more than 40 years and accepted the fact. Dia agreed to marry her knowing that… but yet… her death just came out of sudden.

Without any of the two remaining Matsura, the ceremony was almost over as the gravestone was already on its spot and the priest has finished the last prayer. The other guests were already leaving one by one, grim expressions on their face. No one could blame them, though. They just assisted the burial of someone very close to them. Her sister Chika, her mother, her cousin Hanamaru, her coworker Yoshiko and even her rival from high school Yô were looking down, unable to meet anyone else’s gaze.

15 minutes passed, then 30 minutes and finally one hour later, the cemetery was desert, except for Dia and Ruby who were still glancing emptily at the gravestone. Slowly but surely, the previously composed woman started sobbing and kneeled down as to embrace the most important thing that her wife left for her: their daughter. She hugged the poor girl and buried said red-head’s face in her cleavage so that Ruby wouldn’t see her tears.

Dia was a good mother who did care a lot about her daughter. She will never do anything low as to cry in front of her beloved child. But now that she couldn’t hold her tears anymore, what left to do was to try everything in her power to avoid Ruby from seeing her in a more pitiable state than she actually was. It started with low sobs and transformed into loud crying not a minute later.

Caught by surprise, the 10-year old girl unconsciously moved her hands behind the woman’s back and drew circle as to comfort her mother. She didn’t mind the lack of air. All she was thinking about was to comfort the crying woman and nothing else. The world could stop spinning and she wouldn’t mind. All she cared about was to be there for the woman who has the most meaning in her life.

[-x-x-x-]

“Matsura-chan…”

A pair of emerald green eyes slowly opened at the mention of her name and it didn’t take her long to adjust her vision. Ruby was in detention for a misunderstanding with one of her classmates and decided to learn mathematics, but fell asleep. The red-head lifted her head to meet up with a pair of sapphire blue gentle eyes piercing into her soul.

“Did you have a nightmare?” The blonde-haired teacher asked with concern in her voice. “I mean you are all sweaty and you were all in panic.”

“I-it’s nothing, Ohara-sensei…” Ruby slightly backed away, flushed all over by the closeness. “I’m sorry for falling asleep.”

Said blonde just smiled and backed away into her seat that was at the opposite of the desk that the red-head was sitting in. She was supposed to be keeping an eye on the red-head but just decided to watch the later sleeping until Ruby’s expression turned into a sad one and she decided to wake her up. “It’s nothing! Never mind!” Her smile widened as the red-head blushed and lookeddown at her notes. “That aside, I already told you to call me Mari.”

“B-but…” The red-head wanted to counter, but she didn’t have the words to describe her point of the argument.

The older woman just smiled. “It’s all right! Most of the other students are already calling me by my first name, so it will only be fair if you do it as well.” True enough, the all-girl school – Uranohoshi – that they were at was full of young girls full of energy and most of the teachers were friendly women. That resulted in the teachers and students referring to themselves in first name basis. “That aside…” Mari turned to the window and watched at the scenery of a settling sun at the horizon. The two of them were the only resident of the room… maybe even the whole floor since most students and teachers already left hours earlier. “How is Dia doing?”

“Mama?” Ruby lifted her head and saw an expression on the older blonde’s face. She knew that expression more than well – after witnessing it on her Mother’s face these 6 past years since Kanan’s burial. It was nostalgia. Sure, she knew that Mari and her Mothers were friends back in high school, but the blonde had to go oversea and was only back two decades later. “She is becoming better lately… The flower shop is doing well and seeing lively people at the shop everyday helps her cheer up a little.”

“Is that so…?”

Ruby didn’t know what to respond. Sure, Mari was a weird person. She was always unpredictable and all, but the actual situation was confusing the high schooler. “Sensei…?”

The blonde suddenly turned toward her and she couldn’t help but to flinch a little from the sudden eye contact. She shyly averted her gaze, but for some odd reasons couldn’t. Mari’s expression turned into a serious one for a brief moment before she displayed a gentle smile. “I know that I am asking a lot from you but… please take good care of Dia for me.”

“S-sure…” Ruby was more confused now. She didn’t understand. _“Why is sensei so serious-looking? Sure, they were friends, but…”_ To be honest, the crimson-haired girl was getting anxious from being in the same room as the actual Mari – not the playful and energetic Mari, but a mysterious and intimidating one. She didn’t feel at ease and a question was burning her tongue, debating against the owner’s willpower to find its way out. After a long minute of silence, the red-head finally decided to gather her courage and asked the question, the happiness of her Mother in mind. “S-sensei… if I may… Why are you always so concern about Mama?”

The woman looked surprised for a split second before giving another nostalgic smile. “You really don’t beat around the bush, don’t you?”

Ruby’s face turned scarlet red at that statement. Sure, she was always the shy and shrinking violet type, but she was always willing to do anything in her power if it would help for her Mother’s happiness. She would have stand up against bad girls if it would have make Dia proud. She would have gotten out of her little shell if that would have make Dia proud. She would have attempted to speak to other people if it was for Dia’s sake. So, yes! She would be bold about a question if the result might bring happiness for her remaining Mother.

Mari looked down after a minute of silence from the two. She played with the hem of her dress’ skirt and averted eye contact with the younger girl. “As Dia might have told you, Kanan, Dia and me were best friend from middle school until we graduated from high school.” Ruby nodded, motioning the blonde to go ahead and split the bean. “We were always together and always shared what we had. We went through joy and sorrow and always stood strong together.” Mari finally lifted her head, but instead of looking at Ruby, turned to the window to watch the dark sky as the sun has completely disappeared behind the horizon. “But then, my Mother insisted that I go to an University oversea and I couldn’t say no… Our goodbye was sorrowful, but couldn’t have been helped.” She gulped, readying herself to tell her next phrase. “That day, I confessed my love for the two of them! I’ve fallen in love with both of them, but always remained silent because I was scared of society… scared of my family. They both smiled at me and confessed back, despite the fact that I was still going. After thinking about it, I decided to give the two of them my benediction. I wanted them to be together even if I wasn’t there… and I was so glad to hear that they got married.”

Ruby was surprised to hear that truth from the usually carefree teacher. Her mind was still in panic as it didn’t seem to fully understand everything, but she did her best not to panic and cause more confusion. “So…”

Mari closed her eyes. “I was so sad when hearing about what happened to Kanan. To be honest, I wanted to go back in Numazu, but my duties didn’t allow me to.” She opened her eyes, a pained expression painted on her face. “That was my worst failure!” She still averted her eyes from meeting the younger girl’s. “I should have been there to comfort Dia and you, but decided to be a coward and just waited in my office, continuing my dull life as a salary woman.” She let go of a heavy sigh and finally turned to the younger girl, tears in her eyes and falling on her cheeks. “I’m sorry, Ruby-chan! I know that the two of you were really hurt and needed someone for comfort and yet, I didn’t…”

The younger red-head, still confused, unconsciously grabbed Mari’s hands. “You are not at fault! No one could blame you! After all… you are back now… right?”

The blonde was surprised at first, but slowly smiled again, tears still flowing. “Thank you, Ruby-chan!” She tightened her grip on the young girl’s hands and lifted them closer to her. “You know… I’ve decided to give up on all my titles. I asked my parents to disown me… because I didn’t want to be someone who works for themselves… I want to be someone who works for people I really care about. I want to wake up every morning and see the face of the people I care about… to smile and laugh with them… to cry with them… to be with Dia and you.”

A shock of electricity traversed through Ruby’s heart. She felt surprised and warm, comforted by Mari’s words. “Ohara-sensei… no… Mari-chan…” Her thumbs unconsciously started drawing circle on the older woman’s palm. “No… Mommy… Thank you for coming for us.”

The blonde smiled back and slightly moved her right hand to pat the girl’s head. “I will do everything in my power to protect that smile of yours!”

“So…” The young girl closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Mari’s hand playing with her hair. Unconsciously, the desk was pushed aside and Ruby’s head ended up resting on the blonde’s lap, the crimson-haired girl kneeling, but didn’t mind as she was enjoying the little spoiling. “Does that mean…”

Mari continued to stroke Ruby’s hair and closed her eyes. “If Dia is OK with it… I would happily ask her in marriage. I have to make out for the bad things I did in the past. I have to heal the scars that I left behind for being a coward.”

“Is that so…?”

The two of them quickly turned to the source of the new voice and their mouth fell agape at the sign of a certain ravenette who was standing at the door. “Dia?!”

“Mama?”

The repunzel-haired woman shyly smiled and nodded at the two before getting inside the room and joined them by hugging Mari from beside. “I was worried for Ruby since it was late and decided to pick her up, but just stood at the door since the two of you were still having such heartwarming conversation.”

Mari was the first to calm down at the feeling of Dia’s fingers playing with her strands of blonde hair and she looked down while resuming the patting of Ruby’s head. Said red-head managed to calm down and closed her eyes before fully resting her head on Mari’s lap. The blonde’s left hand moved until it met with Dia’s. “How long have you been here?”

“Since when you told her about your confession.”

“So, you heard everything…” There was a minute of silence. The blonde was the first to break the awkwardness and decided to be direct with her question. “And what do you think? Do you need some time to think about it? I know that it won’t be an easy choice. Kanan was very important for you and I know it, so I can’t force you to accept my feelings. After all, I…”

The blonde was silenced as the ravenette moved away and stepped in front of her before pressing their lips together. The kiss only lasted few seconds, but it felt like hours for Mari since it was her first. She has lived 45 years and never kissed anyone. She always had a little voice inside her telling her to reserve it for the people who would deserve it the most… and she was glad she listened to it since she now was happy by her beloved Dia and Ruby’s side.

“Thank you!” Mari smiled as the two parted and she looked at Ruby – who was also smiling. “I promise that I will do anything necessary to seek your happiness… to seek our happiness as a family.”

[-x-x-x-]

The three women/girl stood in front of small a two-story building that had the sign ‘Matsura flower shop’ on top of its main door. Mari smiled at the sign. “I am glad you still kept Kanan’s name!” She turned to the two others. “I hope that I will not be too much of a bother.”

“Of course not!” Dia returned the smile. “You are always welcome to our humble domicile and we will always welcome you open arms into our little family!”

Ruby stepped in between the two women and grabbed both women’s hands. Her Mama and new Mommy smiled before looking forward. Their new life as three has just begun. They will have to go through hardship. They will share tears, joy, sorrow and laughs… but Mari was ready to confront them all. She was ready to shoulder any possible consequence to her actions and so were Dia and Ruby.

No more word was shared the following minute as they fully understood each others. They took one big step and got inside the house… their house. They were not mere parents and children. They were a lot better! They were closer! They were sturdier! They were happier! They were the Matsura, despite the original bearer of the name being six feet under earth. Death wasn’t enough to separate them. They family was composed of Kanan, Dia, Mari and Ruby and no one could say elsewhere.


	13. DiaRuby, guest Kanan and ChikaYô

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU where they are not sisters by blood! Also, it's some kind of sequel to the YôChika with baby DiaKanaMari chapter.

The rays of light from the sun were lighting up the inside of the Kurosawa household. Still sleeping on the large bed, buried in white sheets and pillows were two young women in their late 20s. They were comfortably hugging each others, smiles on their faces until the alarm on the bedside table rang.

The woman with long raven hair quickly reached for it and pressed the snooze button. She however was to late as her younger wife, a woman with shorter red hair and emerald green irises—just like Dia's—let go of a yawn before opening her eyes. "Good morning, Dia-chan!"

The ravenette smiled as she went back into hugging her beloved one. "Good morning Ruby! Did you sleep well? Sorry if my alarm woke you up."

Ruby giggled before returning the hug and closed her eyes, enjoying the older woman's warmth. "It's all right! I needed to wake up earlier as well."

It was winter, meaning that it was the coldest season during the year. We just wish to stay in bed with our adorable/beautiful wife while playing all kind of games or just talking about idols stuff. Unfortunately, reality is harsh and they will have to leave that comfort zone to go face the cold air outside.

15 minutes later—that seemed like only two seconds—the alarm rang again and Dia had no other choice but to let go of a yawn and sat at the edge of the bed. _'06:15… I wish I could sleep more and then talk with Ruby all day long…'_

The taller woman stood up and let go of a suppressed yawn as she stretched her arms. The younger woman also followed and the two of them walked toward the bathroom to wash their faces and brush their teeth. After that, the ravenette walked outside for her daily workout while her wife started preparing breakfast.

Dia ran in the calm streets of Uchiura. It was her daily routine to keep a healthy body and mostly enjoyed the cool and relaxing morning air. She usually ran toward the hill as to have a nice view of the bay but at other times just took the opportunity to visit her sister of mothers.

That day, she felt like visiting her older sister Kanan. Said woman was already awake and doing her morning workout as well. The younger girl greeted. "Good morning, Kanan-Nee!"

The blue-haired woman smiled at the newcomer. "Hello, Dia! You are as early as usual too today."

The reply just came in form of a smile as the ravenette approached. Before she could do anything though, another older woman with gray hair stepped out of the older woman's house and stretched. She smiled while turning to Dia. "Hello, Dia! How are you today?"

"I am fine, Mother!" She replied with a polite bow and joined her sister with the gymnastic.

It was one of these mornings where the younger woman would pass by her parent's house to do her morning routine with her still single older sister. Kanan was not very keen on romance and Yô didn't mind having her 26 years-old daughter living with them.

"By the way, how is Ruby-chan doing?" The gray-haired woman asked as she walked over to the shore, clad in her training outfit. "She is just so adorable and with her petite figure, your mother can't help but to worry about her daughter-in-law."

"She is very fine, Mother." Dia replied as she stood up and patted the dust out of her shorts. "I accidentally woke her up this morning so she has decided to prepare breakfast right away. Knowing her, she must be busy watching some idol live or reading a magazine right now."

A chuckle escaped the older Watanabe woman. "You truly love Ruby-chan, don't you?"

"Yes." The ravenette replied without a second of hesitation. "She I my beloved wife."

Kanan sighed as she watched the rising sun at the horizon. "I can't help but to be worried though. Everyday, I remember how you used to run and hide behind Mari or me every time something happened. Our neighbors even started calling you _imouto-chan_ because Mari and I always spoiled you."

The younger woman sighed, unable to respond as she knew that was right. She just moved her hand and rubbed her beauty mark while trying to sound calm. "I-it's not as if I had the choice… Mari-Nee-sama and you always used to spoil me."

That earned a laugh from the two older women. "But I admit I was very surprised when you brought Ruby-chan at home back in high school and introduced her as your girlfriend. You were so bold!"

"Of course! I need to be reliable if I want to be able to protect Ruby for the rest of our life."

Yô and Kanan smiled at each others. "Ah. I remember how Chika-chan was clueless when the two of you has announced that you will be living together. She thought that Ruby-chan was going to be living with us. She even built a barbecue in the garden and cleaned the unused guest room to become Ruby-chan's room." The gray-haired woman sighed. "She can be very dense at times."

"But you still love her?"

The reply came in form of a nod. Dia finally smiled again. "Ruby and I always understand each others even without having to speak it aloud. I don't fear anything as long as the two of us are together."

Kanan gave a mischievous grin as their mother just waved a smile. "Eeh? That was so romantic of you, Dia-Onee-chan~" She teased, earning an evil blush from her younger sister. "I remember how you used to look after Ruby-chan in high school to the point when our classmates started teasing you as 'Dia-Onee-chan'~"

The raven-haired woman didn't reply as she just turned on her heels and looked elsewhere. "I was just doing my job as a senior and president of the student council."

"You know that you are a very bad liar, Dia-chan?" Everyone turned to the older gingerhead—clad in her pajama—who was walking out of the Watanabe household. "Even someone as dense as me was able to get it right away that you were in love with Ruby-chan but was too shy and proud to tell it aloud."

"So, even Mama-Chika knew…?"

Chika nodded and Dia fell on her knees, feeling her dignity falling away. She was proud of the fact of loving her wife but every time someone would bring back about her shy self, she would still feel down. The only way for her to cheer up after that was to cuddle with the red-head and it solved every problem in the world.

The ginger nodded. "Don't mind it! Dia-chan is still Dia-chan." She continued. "Also, I was surprised when you have decided to take over Ruby-chan's family name instead of having her become a Watanabe like us."

Dia didn't respond. She just stood up and smiled. She thought it was better that way. Yô yawned as she walked beside her wife. "Also, Mari-chan has sent us a letter. She will be visiting us next week."

"Mari-Onee-sama? Really?"

"Yeah!" This time was the ginger who replied. "She said she will introduce her wife Sarah and their little daughter Leah to us. I can't wait to see how they look like~"

"They are from Hokkaido if I remember well…" Kanan supposed and got a nod from the gray-haired woman. "Also, Leah-chan is just six months young. Mari told me they have decided to wait for Leah-chan to be at least half a year old before traveling back here."

"It seems like she build a happy family too." Dia smiled.

"That's my daughter for you!" Chika happily said and took her wife with one arm by the side, drawing her closer. The four of them watched as the sun was rising at the horizon. "I'm so happy!" She then turned to their youngest daughter. "Also, I hope that you will be giving us a granddaughter as well, Dia-chan."

The reply came in form of a chuckle. "It's already on its way."

There was a moment of silence until Chika and Yô screamed at the same time. "Seriously?!"

"We went by the Nishikino hospital and had IPS cell implant." The ravenette explained. "Right now, Ruby is pregnant of my two months daughter."

The ginger started hyperventilating as the gray-haired woman started running in all direction. "That means we are going to be grandma soon! But wait, Mari-chan is already a mother so…"

Dia just chuckled one last time. "Anyway, I'd better get home now." She then started running her way back but waved one last time at her still panicking mothers while her older sister was trying to calm them. "We have already decided of a name: Kurosawa Maki and Kurosawa Niko!"

It took a moment for her words to have both Chika and Yô to understand. They went crazy once again after understanding. "Wait! Twins?! Do you mean there are two of them?!"

The ravenette didn't reply as she continued her way, leaving Kanan alone to take care of their hyperventilating mothers. It didn't take her long before arriving at the Kurosawa household and was greeted by her wife who was clad in her pajama and apron.

"Welcome home, Dia!"

"I'm home, Ruby!" She took off her shoes and got inside the kitchen where the breakfast was already ready. Dia smiled as her wife took seat and the former kneeled in front of the later. The ravenette placed her head against the shorter woman's stomach and heard something. "They are moving…"

"Yeah." Ruby responded while moving her hand and started playing with Dia's hair. "That's because they can feel both their Mommy and Mama close by."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After months of being inactive, I have finally decided to do some update!


	14. DiaMari, baby ChikaYôRikoRuby

As the sun was high in the summer sky alongside few clouds, most people were either home or somewhere cool. Among them were the members of the Ohara family who were happily resting inside their manor, at the living room to be honest.

Two women were sitting on the couch; the raven-haired onewho was clad in a red yukata was busy reading a magazine about school idols when the blonde beauty clad in a white sleeveless summer dress was just spending her free time gazing lovingly at her wife.

Their daughters were just playing on the huge carpet; the youngest member of the family—a petite red-head wearing a pink dress—was playing with her older red-head sister—who was also clad in a yukata, a blue one. One of the oldest daughters of the Ohara couple was a gray-haired girl of 10 years who unlike everyone has preferred to wear short shorts and a baggy T-shirt.

They were just enjoying their Saturday afternoon, relaxing. After all, school was closed for the holidays and since Mari—the blonde mother—got two weeks of vacancy from work. That little peace however was soon put into an end as a gingerhead of 10, clad in the same outfit as her twin sister barged into the room loudly, an old piece of paper in hand.

"Attention all!" Chika ran at the middle of the room, holding the paper—that was apparently an old map—high in the air. "Chika has found a treasure map!"

You, seeing her sister acting very proud couldn't help but to stand up and ran beside her. "Really, Chika-chan?" The ginger nodded as a reply and You's smile got wider. "You mean a real treasure map left by pirates and all?"

Dia placed the magazine she was reading on the low table as to smile at their daughters' antics. The twins were happily high-fiving each others and cheering about wanting to go on a trip. The raven-haired woman though before standing up didn't miss the opportunity to sigh at her wife's own antics.

Mari, still giving that goofy smile to the shorter woman was having that look in her eyes saying that she wanted to go on a trip. Sighing another time, Dia finally stood up and walked to the two energetic girls. Chika saw her and her smile widened. "Mom; Mom; can we? Pretty please, with sugar on top?"

"Please?" You added with pleading puppy eyes, soon followed by their blonde mother.

The older red-head daughter didn't feel like everything will end well as she was used of seeing her two older sisters goofing around as they please and it always end up backfiring everyone. "Chika-Nee-chan… You-Nee-chan… Are you really sure about that?"

"Sure!" The ginger ran to their younger sister and grabbed their hands. "Come on, Riko-chan. It will be very fun. We're going to go look for lot of nice treasures." She turned to their youngest sister—who was still barely one and year young—and connected their foreheads. "Right, Ruby-chan?"

Ruby just awed an instant, not completely understanding what was going on but quickly smiled like the innocent cute little girl she was. "Very fun." She said in her baby voice, not really understanding what that meant.

"See!" Chika leaned back and grinned at the other red-head. Riko sighed and so did Dia.

Mari on the other hand was having a plan in mind. "I totally _approve!_ " She said in English as to emphasis her opinion. "It's a _very good_ idea! Let us go camping at the island indicated by that map."

"Yaaay!" The energetic twins cheered before another round of high five.

Ruby, not understanding what was going on, but deducing that something happy was going on because her sisters were hyped, smiled while letting go of her legos. " _Ganbaruby_!" She made her signature pose.

The two only sane members of the family just sighed. _'I just hope it won't turn into another shenanigan mess like last time…'_ True enough, Mari plus Chika plus You hyped plus an innocent Ruby following them was not the most relaxing combination ever. It always ends up with both Dia and Riko regretting everything at the end of the day.

[-x-x-x-]

"Woaaaa!" The gingerhead of the Ohara family and her twin sister awed at the spectacle in front of them. Sea, mountains, deserted beaches, mysterious jungle; the perfect island to hide a pirate's treasure was in front of them. "Chika-chan, Chika-chan," the gray-haired girl tugged on the shorter girl's sleeve and pointed at a cliff not far from there. "Do you think pirates has really arrived her and hidden something important somewhere?"

While the two girls were talking, Dia was helping the captain of their private ship docking everything needed. After they were done, the blue-haired captain saluted. The Ohara housewife smiled as her childhood friend boarded the ship, ready to leave. "Thank you for answering our call, Kanan-san."

"Anything for a friend!" The bluenette replied while walking behind the steering wheel. "As promised, I will be back tomorrow at noon." She powered the engine and started to drive away. "Good luck, Mari, Dia, Chika-chan, You-chan, Riko-chan and Ruby-chan!"

The five Oharas waved back as the small ship sailed back to the port. As it disappeared at the horizon, the energetic twins turned to each others before smiling and jumped on the white sands, making angels of snow, beach version, while laughing. Already there, their responsible sister was feeling unsure. However, she just opted to leave these two and help their mothers prepare everything they needed.

It was about 4:00 PM and they were all clad in swimsuits per Mari's insistence. The two women were both wearing two-pieces with the blonde being sky blue and her wife opting with a green one. Their daughters were clad in one-piece, Chika's being orange, You's being green, Riko's being wavy blue and Ruby's being pink. They were all wearing straw hats to protect their skins from the sun. Dia didn't want another incident like the year prior to happen again.

A year prior, during summer vacation, the six of them went to a beach and Mari somehow managed to talk everyone, except Ruby to not put sunscreen while playing outside. It was a big mistake as they, in addition to turning tan almost got sunburned. Well, the blonde and the energetic duo has found it funny but the two most responsible Oharas didn't share that thought.

"All right!" Chika stood up after a while and was soon followed by her sister. "Captain Yousoro; let us help Mommy unpack!"

"Roger!" The gray-haired girl saluted before following the shorter girl.

Dia smiled as the twins ran in their direction and volunteered to help them unpacking. A helping hand was always welcome for her, especially when her wife, instead of doing anything to help, was just goofing around while filming everything with a Digital Camera. The ravenette sighed before patting Ruby's head and smiled at the petite red-head who was doing her best to lift a little box.

The girl waved a smile as she placed the box and made her signature pose. " _Ganbaruby!_ "

[-x-x-x-]

With the starry sky atop their heads, the six members of the Ohara family were sitting around a campfire. They tent—a huge one—was already up and they have decided to get outside to enjoy the view.

Mari was playing with Chika and You by lifting both girls with a hand, but failing miserably before falling on the sand. The two girls took the opportunity to climb on her and started to tickle the older woman. The blonde started to laugh as their daughters' tiny fingers rubbed her stomach. "Hyuhuu… I give up, I give uuuupppp~"

Ruby, seeing that ran in their direction and joined her sister by also attacking their beloved mother. Unlike her sisters, she has aimed for the thighs, earning a big round of laughing and more "give up" pleads.

The two mature members were just watching from afar, clad in hooded coats over their swimsuits, sitting shoulder to shoulder. Dia moved her hand and reached for her daughter's head before starting to play with her hair. Riko instantly relaxed and crawled so her head was resting on the woman's lap and closed her eyes, enjoying the comfortable feeling of her mother's fingers massaging her head and playing with her hair.

The ravenette couldn't help a chuckle to escape from her lips before lifting her head. "Chika, You, Mari. You should put coats on already or you'll catch a cold at this rate."

"Buuut…" The blonde pouted childishly while standing up, tears from overlaughing still on the corner of her eyes. "It's still very hottt."

Chika and You took the opportunity as their mother was standing to cling to her, taking both legs. They then started climbing the woman's body, almost making Mari fall over again, much to the girls' fun. According to the huge smile on the blonde's face, she was also enjoying this. She loved her daughters and wife more than anything in the world and loves to hear their laughers.

"Climb." Ruby cheered, the sleeves of her coat being too long were covering her hands.

Back to Dia and Riko, they couldn't help but to giggle at these four's antics. "Mom…" the red-head said in a low tone while closing her eyes back. Her head was still rested on the woman's lap and they both had a smile on their faces. "I kind of think that Mama, Chika-Nee and You-Nee can be a pain at times but…" Riko slightly opened her eyes to see Mari and co. falling on the sand and laughing it off. "I am really happy we can spend nice times like these… Maybe… Just maybe, it's a good thing that these three are so carefree."

Dia smiled while leaning down and planted a kiss on their daughter's forehead. "I know, honey, I know."

Dia has admitted that she has changed a lot since engaging with Mari. The two of them were both shy child but with Kanan's help, they have learned to gain more confidence, even getting very energetic. At first, the ravenette was anxious and unsure when her wife has proposed they have at least four daughters but much to her surprise, she has accepted and never regretted that decision.

Chika, You, Riko and Ruby; they were their treasures, their most important treasures that they will never give to anyone. Dia and Mari will do anything to protect their daughters and seek for their happiness; will show as frequently as possible how much they love them. Like everyone though, the young girls can sometimes make big mistakes and that is when the ravenette or the blonde sometimes scold them. However, they were always ready to comfort the little girls when they were hurt or felt sad.

In general, Dia and Mari were good parents who love their daughters and Chika, You, Riko and Ruby is good girls who love their mothers.

The red-head girl couldn't help but to smile, thinking about how she loved her life. Lot of things has happened; they have shared smiles, tears and everything but still remained strong together. She couldn't wish for a better family. "Mom… I will study hard and will always support Chika-Nee, You-Nee and Ruby so you could be proud of us."

The ravenette smiled while brushing Riko's bangs. "We are already very proud of the four of you." She said before lifting her head as to see the four others doing a very weird dance. She decided to call for them. "Mari, Chika, You, Ruby! It's becoming cold so we should get inside."

"Yes~"

"Roger that!"

"Get inside~"

" _Shinny!_ "

[-x-x-x-]

"All right!" Chika happily said, now clad in a hiker's outfit. Everyone else were also clad in the same green shirt and green short and were ready to have a look around to look for that treasure, if it really existed. The gingerhead was the most hyped about this. She didn't care about whatever was that treasure. All she wanted was to spend time with her family and find it together. "Everyone, follow my lead!"

"Yaaay!" The gray-haired girl and the youngest girl cheered while following the older daughter.

The married couple however has decided to lag behind and had a little conversation of their own. "Mari… That thing about a treasure hunt…"

The blonde smiled at her wife while walking closer and wrapped her left arm around Dia's waist. "I was the one who drew that map and hid the treasures somewhere on this beach."

"Figure."

"Mommy, Mama!" The two women were brought back into reality by You's voice and they lifted their head to see the four girls digging the sands with their plastic shovels. "We found the location."

Dia smiled before following her wife toward their daughters and helped them exhumating a chess. They awed at said chess. "Wow! It's really a treasure!"

They all smiled before Chika took a lockpick from her bag and did her magic as to unlock the box. As it slowly opened, everyone except Mari awed even more while seeing what was inside.

Inside the treasure chess was…

…

A picture of Dia clad in a penguin costume.

The four daughters couldn't help but to laugh, with Chika and You literally rolling on the floor and Riko trying to conceal her laugher by placing a hand on her mouth, but was failing. Mari was grinning at her wife's reaction wile Ruby patted her red-head sister's back. As for Dia? Her face turned thousand shades of red.


	15. RubyMaru, baby Dia

"Are you ready to leave?" A young woman with crimson red hair attached in short pigtails peeked inside their daughter's room.

"Almost!" The petite ravenette of 12 years replied, sated on the edge of the bed while trying to put a pair of stockings on, only to fail miserably. Dia was very excited for the whole week to the point that she had difficulty keeping calm.

Ruby giggled while seeing the girl's dilemma and walked further into the room as to help her daughter. "Calm down, Dia-chan." She said in her gentle voice and helped Dia adjusting her outfit—composed of a long skirt, long shirt and stockings.

"But…" The ravenette had a huge smile on her face while watching the huge body mirror of her room. "Today is the big day we will finally get the chance to assist a spectacle of µ's."

The red-head smiled while motioning Dia to sit on a small chair behind her study desk and started to brush her hair as the petite girl sat down. "That's because Dia-chan was a nice girl." The caring mother added with a smile before attaching their daughter's hair in the same as hers.

Ruby herself was already clad in a knee-length blue skirt and white shirt with a pink coat.

"Heyo…" A brunette in about her 40s peeked her head into the room and smiled at the mother-daughter spectacle. "Dia-chan, Ruby-chan; I am done with the chores. We can leave anytime."

Dia's smile got wider as her heartbeat fastened, becoming both anxious and excited. _'It's almost time.'_ She thought while wanting to throw a fist in the air but did her best to look calm, yet failing. _'µ's… µ's… µ's…'_

"We are also ready." Ruby said as she rested the brush on the desk and held a hand to the short girl as to help her standing up. Dia happily accepted it and the three of them walked out of the room.

Seeing their daughter's excitement, Hanamaru couldn't help but to place a hand on her shoulder. The ravenette turned to see a bright smile on her mother's face. "It will be fine _zura_!"

Dia returned the smile while skipping in the hallways and got in front of the door before turning back and made her hands in fist, holding them close to her. "I will _ganbadia_!" She cheerfully said, making a soft giggle to escape her mothers' lips.

Once outside, it was already late in the evening. The sun was almost fully settled so they needed to get to the dome as fast as possible. After all, the idols were really popular so they needed to arrive at least one hour earlier if they wanted to get a nice seat.

Walking inside their Coupé model 2009, the red-head got on the driver's seat as her wife sat beside her. Dia got to the rear seat and opened the window beside her after attaching her security belt. Hanamaru first watched trough the mirror at to see all kind of expression on the ravenette's face and lit the auto radio. The song that happened to be playing was actually Afterschool Navigators by three members of their favorite idol group.

[-x-x-x-]

Now seated at the front row inside the dome, mostly because they already made reservations two weeks prior, the three Kurosawas were impatient for the spectacle to begin. They had a little conversation about who was their favorite and what song they loved the more.

"I think that Hoshizora Rin is very cute." Hanamaru said, almost making her wife jealous.

Ruby, seemingly not happy from the tone the brunette was using to say last sentence has decided to get her revenge. "I wish I could get a dedicate from Koizumi Hanayo though." She said, a little mischief in her voice.

The other woman, not understanding that her wife was concealing her anger smiled before grabbing her hands. "Of course! Maybe we could talk to them a little behind the scene. I happen to have won three tickets at a lottery game." She said in a very innocent voice, making Ruby forget about her jealousy right away.

Hanayo was that kind of person; rather carefree and innocent but always ready to do anything for her family. Ruby on the other hand can be shy at times but has lot of determination. She can be very protective of Dia and her wife when needed.

"I would like to talk to Ayase Eri-sama at least once." Dia added, making the red-head calm down and turned forward with a smile on her lips.

" **Attention all!"** The voice of the MC echoed, earning lot of fangirl screams in the public. **"The time you've been waiting for has finally arrived."**

The lights were shut down and everyone was in the perfect dark. Dia, who was seating in between the two women, clang to them until a bright light illuminated a spot on the scene. A sole figure walked in the spot, clad in a bright orange dress. The fangirls screamed like there was no tomorrow. "Oh my ghoss! She is so beautiful!"

"It's Honoka-chan!"

"Please marry me, Honoka-chan!" The voice of several schoolgirls echoed from behind.

Dia on the other hand had a brighter smile as the leader of µ's was soon followed by a blonde wearing a blue dress and another ginger clad in a yellow dress.

"Eri-sama!"

"Rin-chan!"

"Woooohoooo!"

"I am so glad I am alive!"

More schoolgirls screamed. Even Dia had to use all her sanity to hold her tongue and not scream like an idiot. Well, she knew it would feel very good but might end up a little embarrassing.

Feeling a hand on her left arm, the ravenette turned to see Ruby smiling and winking at her, motioning her to go ahead. "It's a special day!" She said in her usual voice.

Smiling after turning to Hanamaru who was also winking at her, Dia placed both hands on her cheeks as to imitate a megaphone and screamed at the top of her lungs. "Eri-chan, please always be my favorite idol!"

As if she has heard the petite girl, the quarter-Russian just happened to turn in her direction and waved, making the ravenette's heart to skip a beat. Dia's face turned pink while seeing the bright smile on the blonde's face who was looking in her direction. She didn't know if Eri has noticed her but just the fact that the quarter-Russian was waving at their direction was far enough for her.

[-x-x-x-]

"Today was so much fun~" Dia happily said as the three Kurosawas walked out of the dome. The petite girl was in the middle, holding hand of both women. "I am so glad we got the chance to talk to them, even for a short time."

Hanamaru, who was also having a smile on her face, held a piece of paper in hand and chuckled while reading it, "To my friend Hanamaru-chan by Rin-chan!"

Ruby smiled before they got inside the car. "I am glad for you, Hanamaru-chan, Dia-chan!"

"Yeah!" The petite girl nodded as she sat on the rear chair and placed a hand on her left cheek, the same cheek that Eri has placed a kiss few minutes prior. "I am never washing this cheek anymore."

Dia's last comment earned her a round of loud laughter from her mothers. Hanamaru turned to her, a smile on her face. "Maru thinks that it will not be the only kiss that Dia-chan will receive though."

"Really?" The girl was excited while asking that. "Would it be possible that I will get lot of other kisses by Eri?"

"Of course!" The brunette replied. "You remembered what she said, right? That you will always be in her heart for being the first person ever to say what you said to her. The two of you even promised to go to a park someday when you will be older."

Dia gave another smile. "Yes! And when that day will come, I will _ganbadia_!"


	16. MariYô, baby YoshiKanan

Sunday afternoon was something that many people were looking forward to. For some, it's the occasion to get some rest from everyday stress while the others see it as a moment to have fun. The Ohara family had that habit of spending said day in family at home and plays together.

Said family was living on a two-story house in the countryside area of Uchiura, atop a hill and has a nice view of the surrounding hills, towns, shop district and of course, the sea. The head of the family—namely Mari—was working as the chairwoman of an all-girl school in the neighbor town, Numazu. Her wife was the one taking care of the chores such as kitchen duty, cleaning and looking after their two daughters as much as she could.

It was a very hot day in summer and the four of them were at the rear garden of their house where a piscine was. There was a barbecue place and beach chairs as well as large parasols in said area.

The two women were, as usual, clad in their two-piece swimsuits while the blue-haired younger girls were wearing their school swimsuit with their respective names written on the chest. They sometimes invited friends over but not that day since most of them were busy at home or are working as lifeguard at the beach.

"Aye; here I come, _Yousoro_!" The gray-haired woman happily said as she jumped into the pool and dove underwater for a good ten seconds before getting out.

Kanan happily clapped her hands as she joined in. "Woa! I want to try too."

At the other side of the water, Mari and Yoshiko were resting on the beach chairs, watching the two others swimming. The blonde woman was sunbathing while their younger daughter was under the umbrella, her hair attached in a side bun. "This mood… I can feel it; the angels are sending signal about a possible heatwave."

The older woman smiled as she walked behind the chuunibyo girl and clung to her. "What game are you playing, Yoshiko-chan? Mama wants to play too."

The middle schoolgirl chuckled as she made a ridicule pause, looking more ridiculous with her petite body. "This is no mere game. It's a challenge that the higher-above are sending and this fallen Yohane is going to ascend until the top rank."

Mari just gave a goofy smile. "Really? Mama wants to take part in as well." She happily said as to tease her poor daughter. "So, what should we do first?"

The younger girl instantly froze as she didn't know what to do now. She expected the older woman to give up as soon as she said nonsense but unlike Kanan or Yô, Mari was a person very hard to understand or predict. Yoshiko cleared her throat as she looked at everything in the surrounding, trying to either make excuses or to find another stupid thing. "T-the angels are whispering that… that…"

"That?" Mari leaned closer, pressuring the petite girl until the later started backing away until falling down from the chair. And as if that wasn't enough, a ball thrown at full speed hit her in the face before flying back into another direction. "Yoshiko… are you all right…?"

Fortunately, the girl slowly stood up before giving a forced smirk despite the pain accumulated from both falling and being hit by a ball. "A-as if something that weak could hurt a fallen angel like myself." She made a pose with her left hand while the other one went down rubbing on her bottom that was in pain from the sudden shock.

Kanan ran in their direction and grabbed the ball before turning to her sister. "Sorry. I was planning on making a pass to Mom by got the wrong target."

"Like hell!" Her sister yelled back before clearing her throat, trying to regain her composure. "I mean as if something that weak could inflict any damage on a fallen angel like myself."

The taller bluenette smiled. "I'm glad you're not hurt in that case, Yoshiko!"

Yô too got out of the water and walked over to the three others. "I have an idea! How about we play water polo; the four of us."

"No thank you." Yoshiko instantly replied. "I mean a great edgelord like me shouldn't take part in lowly things such as teamwork and water games."

"Aren't you just scared you might drown like the last time?" Her sister commented with a smile, remembering that they have been playing at the pool the week prior and the chuunibyo girl got a let cramp and almost drowned if it wasn't for Yô who instantly saved her since she was at the deep part of said piscine.

Yoshiko's face turned red before she made another ridicule pose. "T-that was…"

The three others just chuckled before looking at the sky. It was a very nice and hot day and they were glad they had a pool in the garden.

"Never mind that! Let's play a game!" The older sister commented as she clung to Yoshiko. "Dodge ball or Volley ball would be nice too~"

"I agree with Kanan-chan." The gray-haired woman happily smiled as she took the ball and saluted. "I'm in for the Volley ball."

Yoshiko sighed as she understood she had no way to win this argument and made a proud pose. "All right. I got it. I, the great fallen angel Yohane, is going to allow you to play with her."

Mari tried to contain her laugher while Kanan just watched blankly.

[-x-x-x-]

"Fyuu~"

The Ohara sisters fell on the living room's couch, now clad in their respective pajama—a purple nightgown for Yoshiko and a blue shirt and pants for her older sister. They just got out of the bathroom after taking a shower after a long day of playing under the sun.

"I'm so tired…" The younger girl commented as she grabbed the remote device and turned the TV on to watch some cartoons.

Kanan just smiled as she grabbed a magazine from the low table. The two sisters were both laid on the large sofa and doing their own things; the one watching cartoons while the other one reading a sport magazine.

Mari and Yô were busy at the kitchen, being all lovey dovery while preparing the diner. Their daughters have decided to take that time to get some rest since they knew their mothers were going to take their time doing their thing.

"Say, Yoshiko…"

"It's Yohane." The younger girl corrected calmly, her eyes never leaving the screen.

Kanan placed the book she was reading on the table and crawled until being atop her sister. Yoshiko finally turned to her and was about to ask what got in the older girl's mind but didn't have the chance to ask as the bluenette started to rub their cheeks together, hugging the shorter girl. "Woaa~ It's so comfortable like this~"

"W-wait… What are you doing, Kanan…?"

The other girl gave a tilt of the head as she slightly backed away, still being atop her sister. "Me? I am doing nothing wrong. I am just hugging my little sister. Is that a crime?"

"W-well… not really a crime but…"

Kanan thought she was done arguing and leaned back again to cuddle. She admitted being in that position was both relaxing and comfortable since Yoshiko's chubby cheeks were fluffy. Despite being slightly thin at first glance, the bluenette wasn't as she weighted more than expected, due to eating a lot and had chubby arms and legs—a fact that Kanan really like, especially while having sisterly skinship like this.

"Oh." The older girl paused an instant as she pinched her sister's midriff. "Have you gained some fat again?"

Yoshiko's face quickly turned red. "H-how rude!" She yelled while trying to push Kanan away but in vain since the older girl was far stronger than her. After trying to debate for a good minute though, the younger girl finally gave up and averted her eyes, her cheeks slowly turning pink. "I-it's not my fault that Mama-Yô's homemade meals are always so delicious…"

"Oh. How rare; Yoshiko is honest for once~"

"How rude!"

Kanan then had a goofy grin on her face as she resumed the cuddling session. "But that's the thing I love about you, my dear sister~"

"Quit screwing around!" Yoshiko yelled again but this time didn't try to push the other girl.

"Ara." Suddenly, a familiar voice could be heard and the two girls turned to the living room door to see Mari with a huge goofy grin on her face. "Such skinship~ It's so _shiny_!"

" _Yousoro_!" Her wife, who was standing behind the blonde, saluted as she also stepped in the living room, a plate of cookies in her hands. "We decided to make pasta for dinner but it will take a while to cook so here are some late snacks."

"Aye!" Kanan smiled happily as she got in a sitting position and took a cookie before biting it. "Woaa! So tasty~"

Yoshiko, on the other hand, just decided to remain quiet as she also grabbed a biscuit and quietly ate it. "Thanks for the meal…" She slightly muttered while enjoying her Mama's homemade cookies. "They're good…"

Mari, Kanan and Yô just turned their smile at the younger girl who was quietly eating the cookie while averting her eyes, looking everywhere but at her sister who was giving a grin and her mothers who took off their phones to take pictures. She just decided to pretend ignoring them and grabbed another cookie.

"Aww… Yoshiko-chan is so cute~"

"It's Yohane!" She countered while turning to the older woman long enough for the brunette to take a very good picture of her childish pout.

[-x-x-x-]

A knock on the door woke Yoshiko in the middle of the night. She slowly opened her eyes and had them adjust to the large dark bedroom that was hers. On the large bed, the bluenette was hugging a shark plushy and let go of a yawn as she walked over to the door as to open it, the plush still in her arms.

It was Kanan who was also hugging a dolphin pillow. "Yoshiko… Can I sleep here tonight?"

The younger girl, still feeling sleepy, let go of another yawn. "What is it this time, Kanan?"

"I… I kind of… had a nightmare… so…" She held the pillow tightly in her arms, her eyes looking down at her bare feet since she has barely grabbed the pillow and ran out of her room after suddenly waking up after a dark dream. She even didn't mind wearing a pair of slippers as she was too scared and just rushed to the nearest bedroom that was her sisters.

Yoshiko blinked once before letting go of a sigh and grabbed her sister's hand. "You crybaby." She scoffed, attempting to tease Kanan as a payback for the events few hours prior.

Much to her sister's surprise though, instead of complaining or ignoring her words, Kanan nodded. "Then, you will always be there to look after me, right? To ensure that no monster will kidnap me while I am asleep…"

"Hun?" The two of them arrived at the bed and crawled in. Said bed was large enough for at least four people to fit in, but despite that, the older girl still didn't let go of Yoshiko's hands and instead, hugged her as tightly as possible. The younger girl just sighed before her lips formed a smile, her hands slowly moving as to play with Kanan's hair. "I promise to. You are my precious little demon, the one I made contract with so of course, I won't let anyone else take you away from me."

The other girl nodded as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the spoiling moment Yoshiko was giving her. It didn't take long before she started to purr, almost dozing off. "You're the best… Yohane…"

Yoshiko soon closed her eyes as well, a smile still on her face as she didn't break the hug, enjoying her sister's warmth. "I know. It's for your sake, Kanan." And then the two of them fell asleep, with the moon's reflection on the window illuminating the room.

Meanwhile, in the adjacent room, Mari and Yô were also hugging each others, but naked. "The nights has been very hot lately…"

"It's summer after all."

"And the more skinship we have, the warmer we will become."

"So, wanna break the hug so we can cool off?"

"Of course not! I would rather die sweating from overheat than not hugging my dear Yô-pillow."

"Hehe."

And another Sunday ended at the Ohara residence. They were looking forward for more fun for the next upcoming week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sisterly love is the best! Yuri incest is winsest!


	17. RubyMaru, baby Dia, guest Eli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to the RubyMaru with baby Dia chapter.

" _Eli-sama!"_

_The blonde woman who was standing turned around to see a younger girl clad in an oversized coat, gloves, a long scarf and boots walking in her direction. She herself was clad in a long cardigan, suit pants, high heels and a scarf. A smile appeared on her lips. "Dia-chan!"_

_The raven-haired girl slowed down as she neared Eli. The two of there were at some park while it was snowing. Dia couldn't hide her excitation. "Thank you for coming today!"_

" _Anything for my dear Dia-chan~" The older woman said sweetly, earning a blush from the 16-years old teenager. She leaned closer and brushed few strand of Dia's hair behind her left ear. "You have such a cute face~"_

" _Eli-sama…" Her blush only deepened as she felt that the blonde was trying to tease her._

_Eli just chuckled before offering a hand. Dia quickly shook her embarrassment away as she took the offer, a smile and pink blush spreading on her face. After all, it was the day her precious Eli-sama and her were going to have a date._

" _Let us have some parfaits first, okay!"_

" _Yes!" The teenager happily said._

[-x-x-x-]

"39°C…" A brunette woman commented as she took the thermometer out her daughter's mouth. Dia was lying on a large bed that was her mothers' and covered with light blankets. The air conditioner was working so the temperature inside was normal despite being bellow zero outside. "It's a fever zura."

The teenager coughed several times as she looked at her mother. Hanamaru has been looking after her since morning while her wife was in the kitchen. She just happened to spend the night watching lives at the living room and fell asleep without getting a proper bed or putting a blanket. As a punishment and comfort, Ruby has insisted she rest in the parent's room because the bed was larger and there were fewer distractions.

Dia's room was a real stalker's shrine. Of course, they couldn't let her stay her while being ill. All the posters on the wall and DVDs on the shelves would surely temp her, making her sickness worse. On the other hand, the women's room was well-tidied with the pink walls being intact, lot of free space at the center while a _kotatsu_ rests on the middle of it. The bed is very soft and the nearby shelves were filled with costume design, pillows and books.

Another round of cough echoed in the large room. _'This is the worst…'_ Dia mentally cursed.

It was week-end, meaning no school and if it was any other week-end, it would still be fine to fall ill but that day was the day she was finally going to meet her favorite idol in person. Ruby has managed to get in contact with Eli since Maki was a parent of her. It was only revealed recently that the other red-head was her cousin, meaning Dia's aunt. After talking a while, Ruby has managed to get Eli's number and surprisingly, against all odds, the blonde did remember Dia when they called her.

" _I am glad to hear about you again Dia. It was already years since we met but I still remember our promise."_ That was what she said; these words the young Kurosawa girl has memorized in her heart. _"I know! Since I've retired of being an idol, I have more free time now so how about we meet and hang out? There's that new attraction park Nozomi works at. How about that?"_

" _Yes, yes!"_ Was all Dia could reply in awe as she was more than happy to hear that she was not the only one who so remembered about that promise.

Dia has been watching the previous live they have been having, especially the farewell one the night before so she could proudly talk to her idol without missing anything. Turned out it was the worst mistake she has ever done.

"Dia-chan." Said girl turned to the door to see an apron-clad petite woman stepping into the room. She was carrying a plate with two bowls on it; a large and a small one. "I made some porridge." She placed the plate on the bedside table and offered the larger one to her. "This is for Hanamaru-chan!"

"Thanks, zura!" The brunette replied happily as she accepted the bowl and a spoon. "You're the best, Ruby-chan!"

Ruby just chuckled as she sat at the edge of the bed, removing the now warm handkerchief on her daughter's forehead before putting another one. It was cold and Dia slightly cringed at the contact. Said tissue was previously on the bedside table alongside a kettle full of water.

The short woman caressed their child's cheek and Dia instantly relaxed, still feeling her body going through all kind of pain. Her throat was in fire and her noses were dripping wet. Ruby picked the other bowl and a spoon and helped the ravenette sitting up. She wasted no time before feeding her. "Here!"

"Thanks, Mama…" The teenager happily accepted the offer and slowly swallowed the meal, feeling the warm rice in her throat at cooling it down. After two more spoons came a pill and a glass of water to help digest it. They then resumed feeding with the porridge.

The bowl was soon empty and Ruby smiled, grabbing the plastic bad beside her to take the next medicine. "I know that you hate injections but please endure it, okay."

Dia instantly started to tremble in fear as she saw the needle. No matter how old she was, she was always so scared of injections. However, she knew it will take her more time to heal without it so she opted to cooperate, putting Eli far above compared to her petty little fear.

Lying on her side, she removed the cover and prepared herself. Hanamaru who was done eating walked at the other side of the bed and kneeled on the bed beside to her daughter. She slowly lifted their daughter's head and placed it on her lap. Dia felt less scared and more comfortable despite the situation she was in, especially when Ruby was preparing the needle, the golden liquid inside the syringe tempting her to cry.

Bracing herself though, she shut her eyes tight, trying to imagine her Eli-sama in an elegant dress. Keeping such daydream-like images in her mind usually helped her in these situations. However, no imagination could help her not feel the cold alcohol-coated hydrophilic cotton as the sharp tip of the needle came in contact to her hip's skin. She shut her eyes as tight as possible.

"Dia-chan…" Hanamaru caressed her hair. "Tell us what are your favorite songs among the ones Eli-san has already sang zura."

Everyone knew that it was imperative to open the mouth while receiving an injection or else it might damage the teeth. The doctors usually try a little conversation to have their patient not shut their teeth and risking the invisible steam of the liquid to escape through their throat and damaging everything they encountered.

"Garasu no Hanazono… Fuyu ga kureta yoka…" Dia listed as Ruby pushed the tip. It felt like hours for the poor teenager who only wished it would end up soon, especially since the serum they used was a very heavy one and did hurt twice as much as normal injections. "Last fortune… and Detour…"

The red-head smiled as she removed the syringe and put the girl's pants back on. "There! Brave girl!"

"You did your _ganbadia_ zura!"

A small smile appeared on the girl's lips despite still feeling in pain. The area where the injection was mad was still paining and will mostly hurt for a good day or two but fortunately it would cure the fever so she could talk with Eli through phone. After all, she was punished because of the illness and isn't allowed to approach a phone until fully recovered. It was their small _batsu game._

"You should have some rest now." Ruby proposed as she put the blankets on, Hanamaru still pillowing the girl. The petite woman tidied the remaining medicines and crawled on the bed, removing her slippers. She let go of a yawn. After all, they didn't have that much night of sleep and since it was week-end afternoon, she was in the mood of a nap. "If you'll excuse me in that case…"

"Sweet dream, darling." The brunette said with a smiled as she leaned down and planted a light kiss on her wife's lips. Dia just averted her eyes, her face slightly pink; not as if she found it shameless of anything but seeing them kiss while this close to her would make any child react that way. Fortunately, the book lover leaned back and resumed stroking the girl's hair. "Nice dream to you too, honey."

Dia smiled as her eyelids became heavy. "Yes… Mom…"

"Good night zura."

[-x-x-x-]

Dia woke up alone on the large bed. The red reflect of the sun was already illuminating the room through the large glass windows. The two things the ravenette took notice of first were; one, her head felt very light but fuzzy and two, a person was sitting on a chair by the bed's side.

Taking a closer look at the woman, she had blonde hair let lose and icy blue eyes that were glued to the book that was held by her slender fingers. She was glad in a simple sky blue dress since the interior's temperature was optimal, thanks to the air conditioner.

"Eli-sama…?" Dia questioned as she pushed her back so she was in a sitting position. "Is this a dream?"

The blonde took notice and closed the book, resting it on her lap as she turned a smile to the teenager. "Hi there, Dia! You have grown quite a lot since our first meeting." Dia still wore a blank look as her mind continued being fuzzy and not able to comprehend what the woman has said. Seeing that made Eli chuckle. "You truly are something. There's a reason that out of everyone I have met once before, you are the only one I could remember."

"Eli-sama…"

"Please just rest for now." The blonde said, helping her lie back and put the blanket over her. "I will look after you so you don't have to worry."

The reply just came in form of a nod as Dia closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

[-x-x-x-]

A nice scent of strawberry cake could be felt around the whole Kurosawa's house. Such thing woke Dia up and the teenager found her body standing on its own. The outside was already dark so she slipped inside a pair of slippers placed by the bed. She was still clad in her cotton pajama pants and frilly tank top.

"Mama… Mom…?" She stepped out of the room, feeling like not sleeping anymore and better since her head didn't hurt anymore. Her nose was back to normal and she wasn't feeling dizzy anymore. "I made a weird dream…"

Stepping in the kitchen, she was first greeted by the two women preparing the table, placing a cake and other sweets on it. "Hi, Dia! Did you sleep well zura?"

Dia was about to nod while her mind started comprehending something. Instead of only three plates like usual, there was an additional one on the table and she wondered if they had a guest staying over. Her guess was soon revealed true as a fourth person stepped into the kitchen from the living room. "Hi there, Dia! Are you finally awake now?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Dia-chan…?" Ruby waved a hand in front of her daughter's face in which a blank look has conquered.

"She's not replying zura."

There was a moment of silence until the ravenette rushed to her idol, starting to act like a robot, becoming a stuttering mess. "E-E-E-E-Eli-sama… I-I-It's such a p-p-pleasure to meet y-y-you again!"

That earned her a chuckle from the older woman. "Well then… I'm happy to hear that! I am also glad to meet you again. Maki has called me to say that Ruby has contacted her to say that you fell ill after spending the night butt-naked."

"I didn't!" The girl defended back, her face crimson red.

Eli just laughed at that answer. "It's joke! I was just trying to tease." She continued to laugh while Dia was blushing. Hanamaru and Ruby while chuckling. Fortunately, the blonde soon regained her composure and whipped a tear at the side of her eyes from laughing too much. "Sorry! Your reaction was just so cute. You kind of remind me of Rin."

"More like Nico-chan I would say zura."

Following that was another round of laugher before they finally took seat around the table and started having dinner (rice-curry) and ending with the desserts (strawberry cakes, pie and parfait ice cream).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaru: Nanjo Yoshino—Ayase Eli's seiyu (voice actress)—is also the vocalist of the band FripSide zura.
> 
> Author: Among their songs, Last Fortune and Detour are among my favorite so I mentioned there here.
> 
> Eli: Also, when receiving injection, kids, remember to open your mouth or else the chemical trashes and steam produced by the serum will travel through your veins and collide against your teeth after escaping her throat.
> 
> Ruby: (Saying it like that kind of makes it even scarier…?)
> 
> Author: Anyway, I'm used to get injections since I used to be a ill child, always needing to go to the doctor every 6 months for an injection and I can say it only hurts at first. In the end, keeping your fears afar and needles won't hurt as much as you think!
> 
> Dia:See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was imported from my FFN (Fanfiction dot net) account (YayaSamuko / ID: 7813646). Please visit http://www.fanfiction.net/u/7813646 for more stories.


End file.
